Balto 5: Breaking the Time Barrier
by PvtPavel
Summary: My story on Balto, Kodi, Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph getting abducted by aliens and getting time traveled into our modern day world. It's a follow up to my previous story, Balto 4: Man's Best Friend. It could also be a part of other Balto 4's, though some altering will be necessary.
1. How it all started

Outside the Post Office, Nome, Alaska, 1051 hours, Monday, July 2nd, 1928

Summer came into Nome as Balto waited at the post office for Kodi and his sled team to make it back after their morning mail delivery to white mountain. Nearly all of the snow in Nome has melted and grass came in and washed the snowy land that has winter half of the entire year. After waiting for a minute, Kodi and the sled team made it and they made sure not to go late! Kodi's musher, Mr. Simpson stopped the dogs, then they landed at the post office. Kodi saw his father outside waiting for him. He said, after not shaking himself because of insufficient snow, "Awoo! That was awesome! It's so cool my musher can now mush with wheels now that the snow is all gone! I thought Duke had it just right now!" Kirby interrupts, "Because humans know dogs are tough and reliable!" Balto replied to his son, "Good job son. Another good timing." "Thanks, Dad!" said Kodi. Mr. Conner, the post officer gave Mr. Simpson his return mail batch for white mountain. "Thanks" replied Mr. Simpson, loading the bag onto the cart. "Wish us luck again, Balto!" cheered Ralph. "Mush, Mush!" mushed Mr. Simpson, driving the dogs out of Nome.

Outside the Post office, Nome, Alaska, 1806 hours, Monday, July 2nd, 1928

Kodi and his sled team arrived again with their final batch of the day. Balto was waiting at the post office. Not for the entire day though. Balto said, "Good job, team! let's call it a day!" "No kidding!" said Ralph. Like everyday, the dogs went to celebrate at the beach near Balto's boat. This time, after all the water splashing and nuzzles, (yes, that happened in Balto 3,) a very large silver circle showed up in the sky. It was getting larger and larger the closer it came. "What is that?" asked Dusty as she and Ralph stood beside Balto. "Don't tell me its another bush-plane!" complained Kodi. "I think it is! It's ginormous!" said Kirby. The flying saucer hovered right on top of Balto. A large green beam was shot out from the center, aimed directly at Balto. Ralph and Dusty were also in the radius of the beam. They disappeared in about a second. "Dad!" exclaimed Kodi, "We have to get in!"announced Kirby. so Kodi and Kirby ran as fast as they can into the beam, which they saw that it took them into many series of tubes in a different dimension!

In circuits of time, Date is not applicable.

Balto, Dusty, and Ralph were about five seconds away from them in the same tube, they were floating in it, going the speed of sound, and howling for help. They all didn't know what was going in their heads as they were going through what looks like a tube that turns in all directions to an endless end! They all held on to each other as they heard a familiar male voice. "Guys!" yelled Kodi, five seconds away. "Kodi!" shouted his father. "We've gotta catch up!" shouted Kirby. Kodi and Kirby tried swimming to catch up but it wasn't doing much as all the force on them was pushing them to the end of the circuit. Dusty had an idea. She released from Balto and Ralph, then she clumb down Ralph and lended her back paw for Kodi to catch onto. "Grab on!" she said. "Kodi! This is your chance! Do what all males are born to do! Grab the female!" commanded Kirby as Kodi tried to reach with his front paw. They were about a meter away from each other, The limited swimming was helping now that Kodi had some energy. As he was about an inch away, Balto, Ralph, and Dusty made it into a tangent to their upper-left with an exit portal at the end. Kodi and Kirby were still proceeding through the main circuit.

"Look what you've done now, Kodi!" complained Kirby. "If you really loved Dusty you could've went faster and grabbed her!" "Zip it!" said Kodi. Another exit was just ahead as they force veered them into it.

Inside the UFO, Near North Vancouver, Canada, 1022 hours, Thursday, July 3rd, 2014

Balto, Dusty, and Ralph were inside a huge circular room with lots of technology and metal stuff around them. "Where are we now?!" asked Ralph. "I think we're inside that oversize flying thing." replied Balto, not making eye contact with him, just staring ahead. Three green two-legged creatures with large eyes walked to them. One of them said, "Greetings, Balto." "Who are you?! How do you know my name?!" asked Balto anxiously. "We are extraterrestrial beings. We come to this planet because we need you to make us some money to rebuild our planet." another of the aliens said. "How are we going to do that?" asked Dusty. "Balto here is the only dog that is able to talk to humans. If he's brought into the 2010's era, he can become very popular, and make lots of money." the same alien replied.

"What? The 2010's era? what are youse talking about?!" asked Balto. "Those big tube things youse were in were time circuits. Youse have now been teleported in time and space to Vancouver, Canada, 2014." said the alien. "Oh my gosh! We're very far in the future!" said Ralph. "And youse are very far in human technology too. Youse aren't going to be going into a small village like Nome, You'll be in a big city with lots of houses, buildings and everything." said an alien. "Whoa!" said Balto. "Youse have 30 days to make us one million dollars." "One million?! That's impossible!" said Balto. "One million dollars of today is 74,233 dollars and 31 cents of your time. Remember. Do not tell anyone but close human friends about us. If you succeed the mission, we will deliver youse back to Nome. Good luck." "Wait a second. Where's my son Kodi?" asked Balto. An alien was at his computer screen and said "We did spot some heat signatures in the tubes. He accidentally didn't get veered into the exit that brought you to this ship, in Vancouver. Their approximate coordinates are 39.5964° North, 104.8439° West. We will try to look for them in those coordinates. We will also need to give youse scans.

The dogs had to go through many scans. Scans include, blood tests, saliva tests, retinal scans, urine samples, advanced paw pad printing, and last but not least, rectal scans. Before the rectal scan, Ralph asked, "Balto? what's a rectal scan?" "You don't want to know." he replied. After all the scans and samples, the dogs have been beamed out of the saucer, not going through tubes this time, just directly teleporting into point B.

Outside Granville SkyTrain Station, Vancouver, Canada, 1026 hours, Thursday, July 3rd, 2014

They were now in Downtown Vancouver. "Are youse seeing what I'm seeing?!" said Dusty. "Look at all of those tall houses!" said Balto (in Dog), talking about the buildings. "I have never seen so many breeds of humans!" said Ralph, seeing all the different races of people. People weren't all white, they were sometimes brown, most of the time yellow, you name it! Balto had to ask somebody for help with his new talking ability. He found some guy nearby the bus stop, and asked him "Hey, do you know where I am right now?" The man was astonished. He gasped and said, "Doggie?! Did you just talk?!" "Yes, I did." replied Balto. Some more people across the street saw Balto speaking exactly like a human! They were stunned and they all wielded their phones to take videos.

Find out what happens to Balto, Dusty, and Ralph, and find out where Kodi and Kirby are in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	2. Arrival

Outside Lone Tree Town Centre, Centennial, Colorado, 1026 hours, Thursday, July 3rd, 2014

"Holy crow! Where are we?" asked Kodi. Kirby, beside him was just readying his reply, "I have no Idea but it looks WAY too humanish!" he said. Kodi looked around him and saw way too many humans on the streets and saw lots of cars! Both of them were standing in awe in the future world they weren't in before. "Where's my Dad?" asked Kodi, "and Ralph? and Dusty too?" "I have no idea but it's our job to go and find them!" announced Kirby. The two headed east, trying to check out the new world and find Balto.

"Gee, Kirby." said Kodi, "If only my Dad was with us, he'd be able to talk to the humans and ask them for directions and stuff." "Well, we can try ourselves!" said Kirby. Kirby found some man close to him and tried to talk to him. He was only barking, and barking, and barking. The man stopped, and then looked down on both of them. Kirby barked again. "I'm sorry doggies, I don't understand your barking. Listen, I don't have the time. I've gotta go." the man said as he walked west. "What did I tell ya?" said Kodi to Kirby. "Let's just keep walking." said Kirby.

Downtown, Vancouver, Canada, 1540 hours, Thursday, July 3rd, 2014

Balto never knew how this new world was for him, Dusty, and Ralph. He was right in the street and everybody walking around walks with him and joins everyone else watching, following, and taking pictures and videos of the world's first talking dog. Most of the crowd had to carry cell phones and took selfies with him and everyone took turns doing so. He also kept getting questions bombarded everywhere. Dusty and Ralph were very glad that they weren't getting the questions asked to them. One of Balto's most frequently asked question was, you guessed it, "How did you learn how to speak?" Balto's answer to every single one of those asks was, "I just worked with my vocal chords." None of the humans understood how that actually works. But they still asked more questions. "Where did you come from?" Then Balto had to tell them, "I'm from Nome, Alaska." He didn't need to specify the TIME. "Really? Who took you here?" asked a fan. "My owner did. He's not here right now." replied Balto.

Now finally another dumb question but this time in the other genre. One of the fans asked, pointing at Dusty and Ralph, "Are these your pups?" Dusty and Ralph were shocked that somebody asked such a stupid question. They told Balto "Say no! Say no!" Then Balto wanted to play a prank on them and say "Oh yes! These are my pups!" He patted Ralph on the head, "This is my awesome and strong young man, Ralph," then he patted Dusty. "And this is my beautiful daughter, Dusty." Both of them got real ticked. "Balto, I'm gonna kill you for this!" said Dusty. Which to the humans that only sounded like barks. So Balto said "I love you too." He felt hungry and wanted to have some food. "Hey, does anyone know where I can eat?" asked Balto. He looked around and found somebody holding a bag of dog chow. "I don't know what that is but it smells delicious and my body is making me jump by just smelling it!" said Ralph. Then the man poured some chow into one bowl, and all three had to eat from the same bowl. "Mmm! This is delicious!" said Ralph. "But I just know that this is definitely artificial." "Balto?! Why did you have to tell the humans that we were your pups?!" barked Dusty. "It was a joke!" replied Balto (in dog.) "But we don't look remotely alike!" barged Ralph. "And we're not the same SPECIES either!" said Ralph, bringing the wolf jokes again. Dusty laughed.

A 30-year-old man named Craig with a grand idea came up to the three and announced to them, "Hello Doggies! I've got a great plan and idea!" "Uh... What?" asked Balto. "I think I'm gonna create a band with youse in it!" People gasped, because they didn't expect that to escalate quickly. "It'll make you money!" said Craig to Balto. the word "money" echoed in the dogs' brains because this is how they're going to get back to Nome! "I'm gonna need some volunteers!" he said. It did sound really strange for some guy to just go and start something like this in front of everybody. But because Balto never could get rid of his crowd, and he had to be able to get back to Nome before the deadline, he had no other choice. Craig announced "I'm gonna need a talented Guitarist, a Bass drummer, a pair of handheld cymbals, a cymbal player, a van and a driver to drive us, and an organ. Balto will be singer!" People did cheer and some of the crowd came up and joined Craig do his task which he thought would be impossible. The bandmates came up and joined Craig, and in about a few seconds a black Hummer H2 came in with a driver for the band. "Get in!" said the driver. The brand new band made it into their truck and left downtown. And refilled for gas constantly.

Willow Spring Open Space, Centennial, Colorado, 1901 hours, Thursday July 3rd, 2014

Poor Kodi and Kirby walked and walked all day. They had absolutely nothing to eat, nobody to talk to, and no place to sleep or have a home. They have finally made it to a large park called Willow Spring Open Space. "Wow! Wilderness!" said Kodi in delight that the humans didn't completely cover the entire face of the earth. "I say this should be our home for the next few days." said Kirby. "Wow! You're a genius, Kirby!" said Kodi. The two walked to a tall tree, and then they layed near it, and went to sleep on the grass.

Outside Balto's Warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 2158 hours, Thursday July 3rd, 2014

After a long day of shopping at many stores in Vancouver, Kerr, the truck driver, drove to an abandoned warehouse near Lougheed Highway for lease, then parked the truck outside the garage. The team, Balto, Dusty, and Ralph entered the building, and it was dark but huge in the inside! It had many circular lights on the high roof and it looked like a filming studio or an IKEA showroom! "Woaw!" said Dusty, in awe. After Craig rented the warehouse by the warehouse dealer which was right outside, they drove the Hummer inside the warehouse, and many of Balto's followers entered the building.

"Alright everybody! It's an honor to start a brand new band!" said Craig with his band-mates at the end of the room. The warehouse was about 100m by 50m, and was 20m tall. It looked really like an aircraft hangar. It seemed way to large so Craig figured this should be a new sleepover palace for Balto's fans too! The band brought out the sleeping bags from the van, and then they brought Balto, Dusty, and Ralph their beds. They looked really comfy. "Oh my goodness, we're finally gonna sleep on this! It's so cool!" said Ralph. Balto and Dusty said, "Back in my days, I used to sleep on wood!" "Well not anymore!" said Kerr. In just a flash all of Balto's fans left to go get some sleeping bags and beds to have their new indoor camping trip! After about an hour, the fans came back, and got themselves ready and slept nicely. All of them rested themselves on their beds and slept like babies.

Tune in for chapter 3!


	3. Going Mainstream, M8!

Willow Spring Open Space, Centennial, Colorado, 1018 hours, Friday July 4th, 2014

After such a long sleep which Kodi never thought he'd ever sleep so long in a place that isn't home with his only company being his lead dog, Kirby. "Mornin' Kodi!" said Kirby. "Do you think we should go walk around?" asked Kodi. "It's our only option!" said Kirby. The two walked out of their "new home" and then they walked on the sidewalks to a more urban area. They pass by an electronic store with many TV's outside showing the news, and neither of them believe their eyes. The news reporter announced, "Welcome to Colorado Today! This is Iona Hippie, live from Denver! Breaking news! Is it impossible for a dog to talk to humans? Well this canine from Vancouver, Canada sure knows how to prove that myth wrong! Mike?

On news screen, Vancouver, Canada, 0919 hours, Friday July 4th, 2014

"This is Mike Litoris in Vancouver, Canada right outside the dog's warehouse! I've just asked to talk to him and oh! here he comes right now!" Balto walks over to the news reporters. There wasn't just one, there were like seven of them from all over the continent. Mike asked, "Hello Balto! Say hello to America for us!" Balto was extremely shy becuase there were seven news reporters reching their mics to his snout, and seven cameramen filming him! He said, "Uh, Hello America!" Mike replied "Tell us! What breed are you?" Balto knew that he cannot tell a lie, but if he tells the truth, he could risk getting put down. He says, "Uh, I'm half-siberian Husky!" Just then another news reporter asked, "And your other half?" This was the moment Balto cannot screw up, but he decieded to tell the truth. "My other half, er, is Arctic Wolf." Some people gasped, then after that, everybody went "Oooh!" Then a smile went on Balto's face. He now knows that he no longer lives in Nome, where the word "Wolf" means hostile.

"How long have you been speaking for?" asked another reporter. "For about a few months." Mike asked "How did you learn how to speak?" Balto replied, "Please, sir, Everybody asks me that same question! Can we not ask this further? Ok. So I just practiced working my vocal chords, trying to make the exact sounds humans do. I didn't start successful, but in about a week I learned to ace it!" Balto wielded teeth. "Thank you, Balto!" said Mike, handing the mic back to himself. "That was Balto, showing Canada's independence too, Happy July 4th! Colorado Today news, Vancouver."

Electronic Store, Centennial, Colorado, 1021 hours, Friday July 4th, 2014

Kirby's eyes grew huge from that television article! He didn't have the black dot eyes he usually has, his irides were showing and Kodi's eyes also grew huge and popped out seeing Kirby's purple eyes. Both were off topic and had to say what they had to. "That was my Dad!" cried Kodi. "I know! He's on film! And film is in color now! Whoa!" cried Kirby. "Yes! Kirby! Yes! I'm so glad he's in the same time period as us! I thought they went farther into the future!" Then he ran up to Kirby for a nuzzle, but Kirby dodged it, and said "Uh, Kodi? Are you insane?" he asked. "What? No!" replied Kodi. "Whatever we do, We must get to my Dad! Let's keep walking. Maybe we can find out where he is and how to get there." So they headed down the street as fast as they could.

Balto's Warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 1157 hours, Friday July 4th, 2014

The warehouse which Craig rented is now a pure chaos building. So many people and news reporters are there and now gift shops have been set up inside, and so many people came to the building, and made some merchandice for Balto! Merchandice included T-shirts, Mugs, iPad and iPod skins, Posters, etc. So many people bought merchandice of Balto. Balto was right at the end of the warehouse with Dusty and Ralph standing behind a big donations box for him. People did donate to him, and the good thing for Craig was that half of the merchandice money went to Balto and his band. The warehouse came with a small office for just the band. Craig came up to the dogs and asked, "Balto, doggies, can you come with me?" then they followed him into the room.

"So, Balto, how really did you come here?" asked Craig, with all the band members inside, leaning thier heads towards him. Balto was really uncomfortable but until he remembered that the aliens said that he can only tell close human friends about them, then Balto had to make the move. "Do youse promise not to tell anyone?" The band replied, "We cross our hearts, and it will not leave this room!" Then Balto said, "Alright, we originally come from Nome, Alaska, in 1928." "How did you come here then?" asked Paul Behragam, the bass drummer.

Balto replied, "Me, Dusty, and Ralph here have been abducted by Aliens,-" The bandmates Ooohed, "And then they told us that they're bringing us here because in this world we can make lots of money for them to rebuild their planet. We have 30 days to make them one million Canadian dollars. If we're successful, they're going to let us go back to Nome." All the band members had absolutely nothing to say. They don't want to let their talking mascot go for an eternity. Craig said "Balto, you're going in 30 days? you can't! We want to keep you!" Balto replied "I'll talk to the aliens, hopefully they'll allow me to travel back and forth." That made the entire band feel better. Andrew, the Cymbal player, said, "We've got 30 days to make you happy! We better practice fast! We have our instruments, and we can perform in this warehouse! Let's go!" Paul chose the songs to perform. He announced, "Governors, we're gonna need to ask the real bands of the songs I chose if we can borrow the rights to perform their song, eh?" The bandmates booted their office computer and phone immediately.

Tune in for Chapter 4 for the concert!


	4. Disappearance in Nome

Streets of Nome, Alaska, 1209 hours, Wednesday July 4th, 1928

After the disappearance of Balto, Dusty, Ralph, Kodi, and Kirby, Jenna felt really concerned. She walked around and tried asking everybody she could. "Mel? Have you seen Balto?" she asked Mel. "Oh no!" he replied, "I didn't see him or the sled team! Maybe they got attacked by grizzlies!" Jenna interrupted during Mel's paranoia, "Mel! This is serious! Where are they? When was the last time you saw them?" "I last saw them two mornings ago! How did they-" Dipsy came in with another bag of beef jerky. "Hey pals! Have youse seen Balto? and Kodi and the others?" she asked. "I'm trying to ask the same question." said Jenna and Mel simultaneously. "Well maybe we can eat and try and look for them." Dipsy replied. "Maybe Boris knows." Jenna said. She then ran off to Balto's boat where Boris usually sleeps.

"Boris? Are you here?" she asked. "Jenna!" Boris replied, "Balto didn't sleep here last night or the night before! I got people-bumps!" "They're called Human-bumps." corrected Jenna. Boris continued, "I assumed that he went to go sleep with you, like husbands always do with wives, but it doesn't look like so now." "Oh no!" exclaimed Jenna, "How come Kodi, and his friends are also gone?! Is Balto trying to go find them?!" "The last time Balto went to go find Dingo, he told me and let me know. Why didn't he now?" "That's the point!" said Jenna, "He just jumped the gun! and so did Kodi and everyone else!" "Why wouldn't he tell us?" Boris replied. "And why weren't we told about this commotion?" Jenna replied.

"Could he be dead?" she said quietly, while sobbing. "Maybe, und maybe Kodi and his comrades are hiding because of grief!" he started to weep too. Tears rolled down both their faces. "It's just so cruel!" sobbed Jenna, "My son! My husband! The hero of Nome! Gone! All gone! How can I have one less pup again? Who will deliver the mail? Who will be my husband? Who will father my other pups? Where else is there a talking dog?" she broke into tears. Boris said "I feel your pain, Jenna." then he wrapped his wings around her and gave her a big teary hug. Then they let go of each other and then Jenna said, "Boris, If I die, I want you to take care of my pups. Be their Uncle Boris like you always are." "I will do my very best." replied Boris as Jenna walked away, heading back to Rosy's house.

Muk, Luk, and Stella came back after searching around for Balto. "We couldn't find him still!" said Stella. "You know," said Boris, quietly with wet vocal chords, "As they say, everything flies." Stella, Muk, and Luk gasped and were surprised by that statement! They now inferred that Balto and Kodi were dead! "Why would Balto just take casualties?" asked Stella. Luk started to break down. "No, Luk! Of course Balto is alive!" said Muk. "I will not end my vacation until I find Balto, and bring him and Kodi and everyone else back into this town!" said Stella. Boris thought in his brain, "It's no use."

Streets of Nome, Alaska, 1341 hours, Wednesday July 4th, 1928

Rosy was walking around town, and then she bumped into Mr. Simpson. "Mr. Simpson? Have you seen Balto?" she asked. "Unfortunately," replied Mr. Simpson, "since yesterday I didn't have most of my sled team either! My mail team is now just up to two dogs!" "Wow. I'm sure they're someplace." Rosy replied, "Well thanks for your help." "Farewell." he replied. Mr Simpson walked with his sled to Nome's post office. He made it inside. "Mr. Conner?" he asked. "Mr. Simpson, We have a big batch of mail but we don't know how to deliver it!" replied Mr. Conner, "We're gonna have to let Duke deliver the mail." Mr. Simpson had to make a decision. He did want to continue being a musher.

Mr. Conner said, "Balto wasn't seen here last night or the night before! I got goosebumps!" "Oh no!" exclaimed Mr. Simpson, "How come my sled dogs Ralph, Kodi, Kirby, and Dusty are also gone?! Is Balto trying to go find them?!" "The last time Balto went to go find Dingo, he told us and let us know. Why didn't he now?" asked Mr. Conner. "That's the point!" said Mr. Simpson, "He just jumped the gun! and so did the other mail dogs!" "Why wouldn't he tell us?" Mr. Conner replied. "And why weren't we told about this commotion?" Mr. Simpson replied. "Could he be dead?" he said quietly, while sobbing very mildly. "Maybe, and maybe the mail dogs are hiding because of grief!" he started to tear up. "It's just so cruel!" sobbed Mr. Simpson, "My Mail team! My puppies! The hero of Nome! Gone! All gone! How can I be a musher? Who will deliver the mail? Where else is there a talking dog?" he broke into tears. Mr. Conner said "I feel your pain, Mr. Simpson." then he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a big teary hug. Then they let go of each other and then Mr. Simpson said, "Mr. Conner, If I die, I want you or Duke to deliver the mail. Be the post officer you are." "I will do my very best." replied Mr. Conner as Mr. Simpson walked away.

Yes, that scene you just read was a Déjà vu.

Wait, Did I say that Balto's concert was going to be this chapter? Never mind! I mean the next one! Tune in for Chapter 5!


	5. The Premiere Concert

Balto's Warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 1052 hours, Sunday July 6th, 2014

Balto and his crew had only two days to practice, but they managed to practice fast after trial and error. They didn't feel like practicing out in the warehouse, they practiced in the small office, and with all the sounds on headphones or muted. Before the practice, Charlotte was not approving of Paul's idea to do the Canadian national anthem for their first concert. "'Oh Canada,' Paul?" she said, with her usual British accent, "Are you kidding me? Do you have rocks in your head?" "Oh yes, Charlotte, I do because we're doing rock music!" Paul made some "gun" gesture with his fingers pointing at her, winking. Andrew and Dusty were in the background to do a "Ba Dum Tss!"

Craig needed to do this or else he won't make the dogs a profit for the rock show. "Shall we start?" he asked. "Sure." said Balto. While the huge convention for Balto in his warehouse was still waiting for him to leave the little office, the band finally made it out. All of them were holding their instruments and made it to the stage, which is the back of the warehouse. The warehouse looked like an aircraft hangar from the inside as the door at the front was huge and light was coming straight through it. People were cheering. Craig made it onto the microphone to make his announcement.

"Alright everybody! Thank you everyone for being fans of our talking dog, Balto, and today we have something very special!" Craig announced, "Today we have finished practicing for a rock concert that I planned out a couple weeks ago, and now we're ready to perform!" Everybody cheered. Craig continued, "I will need everybody to pay $5 if y'all wanna see our performance." Many people did come up and paid the "ticket." "Are you ready? I'm ready. Are you ready? I'm ready!" cheered Ralph. "Something tells me he's ready." Balto said in dog. "This is gonna be great, Balto." replied Dusty. "Please let us introduce our band, Balto's Wolf Pack!" announced Craig. People cheered again. "Starring me, Craig, as Bass player, Paul as bass drummer, Dusty the dog as snare drummer, Andrew as cymbals, Charlotte as Guitar, Ralph the dog as keyboard, Kerr, as synthesizer, and last but not least, Balto the talking dog, as singer!" Most people cheered for him because he's the cream of the crop. "Thank you everybody," Balto announced on the microphone. "It's a pleasure for me to present to all of you. Now it's time for the moment youse have been waiting for. Please stand for our National Anthem!"

As everybody stood up, Charlotte told Paul, "Paul, if this embarrasses us, mark my words: I Told You So." Five seconds of silence filled the warehouse, and then the band played the first few notes of the Canadian anthem in instrumental, Balto looked down at his lyrics sheet in front of him, and all of the band and half of the crowd sang the anthem!

Then the warehouse exploded with cheering. Paul grew a smile on his face because it was his idea to have the first performance his country's national anthem. Then he winked at Charlotte, making a pistol with his fingers. Balto was pretty surprised to see this many people honour him for just singing, and he wasn't the only one doing so. "Time for part two!" said Ralph. The news networks from around the world were ready for the next one as they were with the first. They readied their cameras for their national audiences.

Electronics store, Centennial, Colorado, 1155 hours MDT/1055 hours PDT, Sunday July 6th, 2014

Live news was able to show Balto perform in front of his convention to Kodi and Kirby, who was a border away from them still. "Wow. I never believed my dad is singing!" said Kodi, who before was a bit against the idea of Balto going in front of a stage in front of everyone in some rented warehouse. "We've gotta get to him fast then, Kodi." said Kirby. "How about we watch my Dad's second song?" replied Kodi. "Um, I don't see whats wrong with that." replied Kirby.

On news screen, Balto's warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 1156 hours MDT/1056 hours PDT, Sunday July 6th, 2014

"That was the Canadian anthem," said Mike, "Performed by our furry anglophone, Balto! I'll keep filming and hopefully the next one is a good one!" Balto announced on his mic, "Thank you! Thank you everybody. Our encore will be a song titled 'Hydrogenuine' composed by the band 'Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker!'" The crowd broke into cheering like always. The band took position, and then started to play. Ralph and Charlotte started out with the song and then its Balto's turn to sing! (lyrics aren't showing due to copyrights.) During the song, Mike told his audience he's going to dance! He did exotic moves like the electric noodle, most of the time it made Kodi and Kirby laugh.

After the concert finished, the crowd yet again, exploded, and then everybody left the stage. "That was a grand performance! I'm Mike Litoris, Colorado Today News, Vancouver."

Electronics Store, Centennial Colorado, 1200 hours MDT, Sunday July 6th, 2014

"That was hilarious! I never saw humans dance like that back in Nome!" said Kodi. "And I never saw HALF-WOLVES sing like that back in Nome!" said Kirby. Kodi raised his stink-eye at him. "Can we just let's go?" he asked. "Ya' think?" said Kirby. The two walked away, and headed for another stroll in their town, desperately looking for ways to make it back to Balto.

Teaser: The next chapter will have Kirby find somebody very special to him! Find out who she is.


	6. The Long Walk North

Streets of Centennial, Colorado, 1212 hours, Sunday July 6th, 2014

Kodi was taking another stroll through the streets of Colorado with his lead dog, Kirby. They now know where Vancouver is, from seeing the news presentation show a transition from Centennial to Vancouver. Both of them know that they're supposed to go north so they do so. They take some shortcuts on the way, like by jumping onto a car's roof, and getting off when the car turns. Over the trail they occasionally get lost and go the wrong ways. Every day they slept in Willow Spring Open Space like they always do. And each day they go around town and hunt for park animals to feed themselves.

Outside Highway 87, Denver, Colorado, 1742 hours, Wednesday July 23rd, 2014

The dogs have now reached the city limits of the capital, Denver. "We've went too far." said Kirby, "I don't think our 'new home' is going to be our home anymore." Kodi then replied, "Hopefully we can find another 'new home.'" The two were walking on the grass to the right of Highway 87. "Kirby, just mark my words," said Kodi, "I really don't think we're going to make it by just walking." he said as both of them went off east to a tangent onto East Belleview Avenue. As curious as the duet are, they walk over.

Just down the tangent was a very pretty looking stray dog. She was the same breed as Kirby, and almost looked like the female version of him. But she had long "hair" growing from the sides and top of her head, and she had lemon-yellow eyes. Kirby grew love-sick, and opened his purple eyes straight to take a gander at her. Kodi started to laugh because now his lead dog, who always bossed him around is now getting to meet his soul-mate. Kirby walked over to her, and tried to start a conversation. "Hello." he said. "Hi." she replied, with a smile on her snout. She studied him for a moment before he continued, "Hi. I like the fur growing around your head." Then she got turned on, like how any girl would if you compliment her. "Thank you! I like your eyes." she replied. "Thanks!" he replied.

"Do you know Balto?" Kirby asked his "female version." Then she readied her reply. "Yes! He's everywhere. And he's a real hook. Being able to talk to humans." "Awesome!" replied Kirby, "Because Kodi here, is his son, and we need to get to him." Kodi wielded a grin. "What?" she replied, "He's Balto's son? He doesn't even look like him!" "That's because I look a lot like my mom." Kodi replied. "Those two dogs that hang out with Balto look more like his pups." she said. "What?! Really?" said both of the boys. "Yeah. I guess because all three of them are gray coloured." she said. "Hey, I haven't asked your name yet. What's your name?" asked Kirby. "Well," she replied, "I used to be named Blueberry, because I look a bit like a blueberry muffin, back when I was owned by my owner, Mr. Howard. Until he kicked the bucket, I ran away from the town and now over here I have no owner."

"Wow." said Kirby. "I'm sorry for him. Oh, my name is Kirby. But at least if you have no where to go, you can join our team, on our journey to reach Balto." "That sounds like fun!" Blueberry replied. "So if you know how to get to him, you'll be our awesome navigator!" said Kirby. The duet who now is a trio walked away from the corner, and headed north up S. Syracuse Street. "So, Kirby, do you have any owners?" asked Blueberry. "It's a long story." he replied, "You see, we're not from this time period." "What?" she asked. "We're from Nome, Alaska." said Kodi. "We came from the past, July 1928. I don't know what time we're in now here." "It's currently Sunday July 6th, 2014." she replied. Both of the two boys gasped. "And how did youse even come here?" she asked. Kodi replied, "After we delivered the Mail from White Mountain to Nome, we went to the beach near my Dad's boat. We saw this huge metal circular disc come for him and fire a green thing from its centre. We hopped in and we went through too many tubes, and we ended up here."

Blueberry asked, "How come those two dogs that hang with Balto end up with him and how come youse ended up here?" Kirby wielded a grin and he knew this was a great time to say, "Um, It's because Kodi here, was trying to reach and grab the paw of his girlfriend, Dusty, that dog who hangs with Balto, who was about a couple feet away from us." Blueberry giggled. "She's not my girlfriend!" barked Kodi. Kirby continued, with a grin on his face, "And then he was way too fat to reach her, and then they flew into a tangent, and we continued in the main tube and got teleported here. Thanks a lot Kodi!" he said with Mixed feelings, because he's actually a bit happy. He found his girlfriend, who would never be found in Nome, or in Vancouver where Balto is. "Strange story." said Blueberry. "Do you know any like, forest regions around this town?" asked Kodi to Blueberry. She replied, "Oh yes. Follow me!" She took them East on East Union Avenue, and then continued until they reached Village Greens Park.

Outside Highway 87, Denver, Colorado, 1905 hours, Wednesday July 23rd, 2014

"Wow. What a place." said Kodi."Not to mention beautiful." added Blueberry. "Yeah! Kinda like you, Blueberry girl!" said Kirby. Unlike the original times when Kirby would be saying that to Ralph when he mentions stuff like "loud and smelly," Kirby thought this would be a way to flirt with his mate. She made a bedroom face at him, feeling so awesome. "Do youse wanna sleep?" asked Kodi. "No!" Barked Kirby and Blueberry, disgusted. Kodi said "No, I meant not together, separately!" then everybody laughed and laughed They went to bed, near a tall tree, and Kirby slept next to Blueberry. Kirby was slightly concerned about sleeping with Blueberry so early. They couldn't mate in the first night they met! So he inches away from her in sleep. Blueberry came close and cuddled with Kirby. "Uhh, Blueberry." said Kirby. "Don't worry. Mr. Howard got me spayed. I won't be able to have pups." Kirby had some mixed feelings. Of course he didn't want any pups so he just went to sleep. They were all ready to sleep.

*Kodi's dream sequence*

In time circuit, from earlier

Kodi and Kirby were about five seconds away from Balto, Dusty and Ralph in the same tube. Dusty released from Balto and Ralph, then she clumb down Ralph and lended her back paw for Kodi to catch onto. "Grab on!" she said. "Kodi! This is your chance! Do what all males are born to do! Grab the female!" commanded Kirby as Kodi tried to reach with his front paw. They were about a meter away from each other, The limited swimming was helping now that Kodi had some energy. This time, unlike real life, Kodi did catch Dusty's paw, but then, just as he locked his pads with hers, each of her paw pads turned into holes, and Kodi got sucked inside one of them! He fell into a small hole which became huge for him, and everywhere around him was just pitch black! His own body was visible though. "Whoa! What's going on! How did I get here!" shouted Kodi, falling, and falling in a never-ending hole. "How much longer am I going to fall?!" he asked himself.

After about twenty seconds, many shards built up the ground below Kodi. He slammed the ground hard, but it didn't injure him. "Whoa!" he said, wielding a smile, "That didn't hurt at all!" as he looked around, he saw himself in Nome. "I should start a typical day then. Time to go deliver the mail!" he said to himself. He walked over the the post office where he usually meets up with his sled team pals. He was the first one there. Kirby made it and equipped his harness. "Morning Kodi!" he said. "Morning." Kodi replied. Kodi saw his parents coming from the street, and they walked up to him. "Hey Dad. Hi Mom." said Kodi. "Hey son!" said his mother, Jenna, "I figured I need to get some exercise! I'm getting old!" she said. "What?!" asked Kodi as Balto and her entered the harnesses that Dusty and Ralph usually use. Balto replied, "Just pretend we're Dusty and Ralph." "No way! What's going on?" barked Kodi.

In just seconds the same Scottish Terrier that came up to Balto when his pups were born came up to Kodi. "The stork has landed! I repeat! The stork has landed!" the Scottie said. "Déjà Vu." said Balto. "Oh no! Dusty! Ralph!" said Kodi as he jumped out of his harness and ran back into town where Dusty usually sleeps. He jumped over the houses he needed to to get onto Dusty's balcony, and he was absolutely terrorized by what he sees! Dusty was lying down, milking a litter of five pups. She grew really fat and her looks and voice aged really badly. "Kodi! I'm a father now!" said Ralph, with a more aged voice than he usually sounds like. Even though Dusty and Ralph are the same age as before, they just aged because they started to have pups. "What?! How could this happen?!" yelled Kodi, "Sled dogs are not supposed to have pups!" he yelled. "Kodi. I feel like I'm a completely different dog now!" said Dusty, sounding a bit like Jenna. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Kodi as he finally woke up in the real world.

*Dream Sequence Ends*

Village Greens Park, Denver, Colorado, 0828 hours, Thursday July 24th, 2014

"Oh my gosh! That was absolutely the worst day of my life!" said Kodi, as he woke up. Kirby woke up too and said, "Hey Kodi, Another bad dream? Lemme guess, Dusty and Ralph had pups?" Kodi was astonished to find out that Kirby guessed right. "How did you know?!" he asked. "Because you still like Dusty." Kirby replied. "Zip your mouth, Kirby!" barked Kodi. Blueberry then woke up from her first sleep accompanied by two male dogs. "Boys? what's all the hub-up?" she asked. Kodi replied, "Uh, nothing!" he wielded his teeth to grin. "Did you see my Dad perform?" he asked her. "Oh yes! Unnatural Selection! That one was a good one!" she said.

Tune in for Chapter 7 to see what happens next!


	7. The Best Day of Balto's Life

Balto's Warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 0956 hours, Friday July 11th, 2014

Just a couple weeks ago, Balto and his band finished practicing their third song. "Are you ready? I'm ready! Are you ready? I'm ready!" chanted Ralph. "Something tells me this guy is ready." said Balto, pointing at Ralph. "And so am I!" said Paul. "Let's go show ourselves!" he said. The band left the little office they practiced in and made it onto the stage. The crowd cheered like always. Craig announced, "Today, we're going to perform 'Muse - Unnatural Selection!'" The crowd cheered and the band played, and enjoyed themselves during the song. Once accidentally Balto stood on two legs during the song, held the mic stand and did pelvic thrusts, grossing out the audience. Then Balto felt embarrassed and continued the song on his fours.

Later that day, after the performance, Balto and the band wanted to go and have fun in Vancouver. They started off their day plugging Paul's computer into a projector and speakers, and gave Balto his keyboard and mouse to play Battlefield 4 on the big screen in front of everyone! He flew in a scout helicopter and shot down lots of enemies! He ended up winning the match and the crowd broke in cheering.

Then, They were going to test Ralph on how much he can lift! Andrew sat on his back while Ralph attempted to do a push up. Ralph knew he was really heavy. After he couldn't lift him, he vomit onto the ground. "Fish-paste!" he exclaimed, while the entire crowd laughed out loud.

After that, Balto and his band drank out of pop cans in a circle on their stage. Craig, Kerr, Andrew, and Charlotte were drinking Pepsi, Paul was drinking orange juice out of a pop can, and the dogs were drinking water out of a pop can. Paul took a huge sip of his orange juice, then he placed his mouth near Ralph's drink and then Paul spit in Ralph's pop can. Juice was all over his face. Ralph frowned, but the crowd and band were laughing so hard! Balto and Dusty did barrel rolls on the ground.

Next, they went to Eileen Daily swimming pool in Burnaby, the city right next to Vancouver, and Balto went down the giant white water-slide! Obviously pets aren't allowed in a swimming pool, but Balto and his friends would promote the place!

After that, they went to one of the fan's houses, and then the fan accidentally lit a firecracker in the house! Ralph grabbed the firecracker and tossed it into the toilet of the restroom. "It's in the toilet!" said Balto, with a big smile on his face, laughing because of the ridiculous idea. The firecracker blew up, and the toilet blew into small pieces, but no water came out. Everybody broke into laughter.

Then, Balto drove a truck carrying lots of sand! He kept the windows open, drove really fast, then stopped the truck. Lots of the sand fell into the cab and went all over the windshield. Everybody broke into laughter!

Next, they went to Play Land at the P.N.E, and then rode many rides, like "The Corkscrew," the largest roller coaster in the city. Balto, Dusty, and Ralph were in the front seats, with fans and news reporters in the back filming the awesome journey. After the ride, Dusty and Ralph barfed.

Then, they went to go surfing in one of the medium-tide waters of Vancouver, During the ride, Dusty fell off her board, then Ralph and then Balto did.

After that, they built a huge ramp that goes from the ground to the water. Balto, Dusty, and Ralph were put inside a shopping cart, and they went down the beach to the ramp, and then they flew high in the sky in their shopping cart, and swam in the water!

Finally, they finished their day at the Extreme Air Park in Richmond, the city south of Vancouver. Everybody just went in by tossing their money at the cashiers, and then piled into the place. The place was way too crowded as its not built to accommodate so much people. Balto, and his friends were having a killer time jumping on trampolines! The dogs really didn't get why they needed to wear socks, but they did so anyways and they just kept doing jumps, and jumps! News reporters were also inside and were filming their awesome time with Balto too! Because Dusty and Ralph felt like they never did in their lives, Dusty gave Balto a nuzzle during one of their jumps. Then she gave one to Ralph.

Balto's warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 2007 hours, Friday July 11th, 2014

The band and all the fans made it back into the warehouse, the sleepover place. Kerr drove the Hummer inside and everyone dismounted. "That was the best day of my entire life!" said Ralph. "I know! How do the humans know what the word 'fun' means?" asked Balto, in dog. Dusty had something to say after the thrilling experience with the two dogs. "Uh, Balto?" she asked. "Yes?" replied Balto. "I've gotta say now, that you really do make a great father figure!" she said, feeling pretty embarrassed. Balto replied "Aw.. Thanks Dusty." Then he nuzzled her, "No kidding! We can call you 'old man' now!" said Ralph, giving Balto a nuzzle. Then they all went into the small office where the band sleeps and does lots of their stuff in.

Tune in for Chapter 8!


	8. The Unique Mail Race

Nome Post office, Nome, Alaska, 1302 hours, Friday July 6th, 1928

Mr. Conner was inside the post office thinking of ways to deliver the mail. The obvious choice is Duke's bush-plane, but Duke is currently a sent search party to go look for Balto and co. Mr Simpson came skipping into the building with a grin on his face. "I've got it, Mr. Conner! I've got it!" he said. "What is it?" asked Mr. Conner. "How about we have another mail race?" Simpson replied. "Dogs vs. bush-plane again?" replied Conner. "No!" said Mr. Simpson, "How about...-"

Outside Nome Post office, Nome, Alaska, 0857 hours, Saturday July 7th, 1928

"Attention everybody!" announced Mr. Conner. People were gathered around like any sled team race. This time, its going to be a very unique one. "Today, the U.S. Mail from Nome to White mountain will be a mail race for fun!" People cheered. "We'll have the pet dogs," announced Mr. Conner. In the team was Mr. Simpson as musher, Jenna, as lead dog, Mel, Dipsy, Morris, Sylvie, Dixie, and the Scottish Terrier. "Vs. The humans!" announced Mr. Conner after people cheered for their dogs. People also cheered for the hardworking human sled team. In the team was Steele's musher, as the musher, Rosy's dad as "lead dog," and many other villagers. "To balance the teams out, The human team will have nine people, and the dog team will have seven dogs! The race starts in five minutes!" announced Mr. Conner.

Jenna, even as the lead dog was still depressed about her mate and son. She sighed, tired from weeping, but she was able to take part in the race. "Snap out of it Jenna, I'm sure we can find them on the way." said Dipsy. Mel added in, "What if we find them on the landslide they fell off! What if we smell them in a grizzly's stomach?" said the everyday paranoid Mel. "Be quiet, Mel." said the entire sled team. "Remember, Jenna," said Dixie, Jenna's old friend, who is older now and is about 30 in human years. "If you keep your eyes off the front, we'll always have the musher to steer us." she said. "We believe in you Jenna! You're the stork that landed pups!" said the Scottie.

Rosy, who now grew up and now is ten years old, and her mom were spectating at the sidings. Rosy's dad, the "lead dog," turned around, and then said, while making a grin, "Alright Rosy! When I win this race, I can finally prove that I'm more important in your life than Jenna is." Rosy laughed. She then wanted to cheer for her dog. "Go Jenna!" cheered Rosy. "Who are you cheering for?..." asked Rosy's dad, making his stink-eye and typical dad grin. "Go Dad!" cheered Rosy.

The race finally started, and both sled teams sprung their legs to move off the street. "She cheered for me! My little girl cheered for me!" Rosy's Dad squealed, giving him extra energy. "Whoa! Careful!" said his human sled team behind him, who are easily trippable due to only two legs. The sled teams have finally left Nome's city limits. "Faster, Jenna! Faster!" said Sylvie, Jenna's other old friend who really aged now and is about 65 years in human. "I'm trying, everybody!" said Jenna. "Jenna! Don't yank us! We're going to fall into a swamp and drown!" said Mel. Jenna kicked Mel, right behind her. "Oh sorry!" he replied. "Let's make a tangent, men!" said the human team's musher. "Aye-aye!" said the sled team. They took a tangent to their right which could make a shortcut. They find the path is really thin with trees all over. A large one was dead ahead. "Left!" said the musher. Then the men turned left. Mr. Simpson pulled on one of his whips for the dogs, but doesn't seem to get any response from the dogs due to no sled team training. "LEFT!" he yelled. Jenna took an entire second to react and then jerked the entire sled team to the left.

On the way to White Mountain, Jenna chose to take the dangerous mountain trail, rather than the long but safe land way. "Left, everybody." she tells her team. She yanked to the left to turn. "Whoa, Jenna, Whoa!" said Mr. Simpson, getting a sharp turn. They were really close to falling off the same cliff Balto and Kodi's sled team went on during the race with Duke. Just like last time, this time, Dixie fell slipped over a pile of mud, and then she nearly fell off the cliff! The harnesses of the other dogs caught her. "Come on, Dixie! You can get up!" said Dipsy. "I just knew this would happen! I just knew it!" said Mel. "You are just ten seconds from me kicking you off from this hill." barked Jenna, with her cross face deep in Mel's. She was really in a bad mood. After Dixie finally made it up, Sylvie said, "Come on, Jenna, bring the energy from your eyebrows to your legs." Mr. Simpson drove the dogs through the mountain trail.

Back with the human team, "Do you think the dogs beat us?" asked Rosy's dad. One of his team members, replied, "Likely so. We tripped over eight times! Why? Each one of us has only two legs!" "Nobody gives up on my team! Nobody!" said their musher. "Okay!" said Rosy's dad.

White Mountain, Alaska, 1234 hours, Saturday July 7th, 1928

Both sled teams were shocked to see each other make it to White Mountain at the same time. "Howdy Mr. Simpson!" said everybody in the human sled team. When the White Mountain citizens went to see the mail delivery, they were quite surprised by what they saw. "Ooh!" they all said. Both the pet dog team and the human team made it to the post office and got their return batch. "I told you we'd make it!" said Sylvie, though Jenna, in the bad mood she always was, brought bad news, "We're only half done the race. I'm very tired and I've got many scrapes in my paws." she said. "Toughen up, Jenna." said Dixie, "I've got a huge incision in my paw. What makes me better?" "Here's your return batch, Mr. Simpson." said the White Mountain Post officer, delivering the mail onto the sled. "Mush!" mushed Mr. Simpson, driving the dogs back home. Throughout the race back, Jenna kept getting branch splinters in her paws. She yipped loudly, then Mr. Simpson said, "Whoa," to stop the dogs. "Easy, little girl. I'll remove the splinters." he said. He did take the splinters out of her paws, Jenna flinched each and every one that was taken out. then went back to mushing. "How does Kodi take this?!" sobbed Jenna.

Nome, Alaska, 1629 hours, Saturday July 7th, 1928

After more troubles with the sled race, the human sledding team made it back to Nome. The villagers said "Ooh!" then everybody exploded in cheering! "Yay, Dad!" cheered Rosy. Many family members of the sled team were cheering hardly and hugging the people next to them. The dog team was really close but came in about ten seconds later. "I just know they won! They won!" said Mel. "This is absolutely the worst day of my life!" sobbed Jenna. They finally made it in, and the people came and cheered for their 2nd place racers. Rosy came in and gave the teary Jenna a hug. "Good Job, Jenna!" she said, then she walked back with her family. A slippery tear came out from Jenna's eye. She turned around with her teary eyes at her sled team, and they were furious. "Jenna, you are positively dis-POSABLE!" raged Dixie. "We would've won if you didn't have to remove Every Single Branch Splinter From Your Paws!" complained Mel. Jenna yipped, she was mad and sad at the same time. "It wasn't my idea to run the race! It's not my fault! I never was a sled dog before and that's the LAST TIME I'M EVER A SLED DOG!" she jumped out of her harness and ran away from the village. "Jenna! Where are you going?" asked Rosy, seeing her dog pass beside her.

Jenna made it to a few tress in the forest and wept everything her tear ducts carried there. She wept and tears were coming out of her eyes like gas! She cried in front of herself, "I'm completely useless! I do not belong in this world anymore! I lost everything! My son! My mate! The race! My friends! My owner!" her voice was thick with tears. Then suddenly she imagined the ghosts of Balto, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby coming out from the ground, and standing right before her. "Hi Jenna." said Balto's ghost. "It's really easy." said Ralph. "Get into this hole and join us. All dogs have bad endings." he said, as a huge hole came from the ground and Jenna fell inside. Of course she really didn't, but she wished she did.

Poor Jenna.

Tune in for a more happier chapter with Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry!


	9. An Unusual Morning

*Blueberry's dream sequence*

Various places, time not applicable.

Blueberry of course was Kirby's girlfriend, but she did have a big crush on Balto. At most just enough to wish that she was his daughter. Throughout her dream, she had the best day of her life (just like how Balto really did) with Balto, and the others. After a huge dream sequence worth of fun with Balto and Kirby (mostly Balto), she ended her day sleeping next to Balto, cuddling up with him. "Wow, Blueberry, you're a really romantic one!" said a very distinct male voice. In Blueberry's dream, it was Balto who said that, but she opened her eyes, and found out it was Kirby. "Why thank you!" replied Blueberry. She looked down, finding out she was in the exact cuddling position with Kirby as she was with Balto in her dream. She felt relieved too, because she was sleeping with her rightful boyfriend.

*Kodi's 2nd dream sequence*

Streets of Nome, Alaska, 0758 hours, 1928

Kodi woke up and stretched his legs after such a big sleep from his remembered mail run. He looked up, and saw a really heavy dictionary flying into the air. It came right for him, and it hit him in the head! He got a bit paralyzed, and then he hit the ground.

*Dream sequence ends*

Village Greens Park, Denver, Colorado, 0959 hours, Friday July 25th, 2014

"Wow!" said Kodi, in happiness. "I just had the best dream of my entire life!" he said. Kirby woke up and said, "Don't tell me, Kodi, YOU had pups with Dusty?" Kodi was shocked by that answer. "No way! That's disgusting!" he said. "So what was it then?" asked Kirby. "I got hit by a huge book." Kodi replied. 'What? that's not even remotely the best dream ever!" said Kirby. "Oh well, let's just go and walk around like always." said Kodi. Blueberry woke up. "Boys, can we still get some sleep? I'm still tired." she said while she yawned. Today, they slept near the street, and suddenly a blue Chevy van came up and stopped at the curb right in front of them.

The van opened, and a group of wasted men were inside, and one of them said, "Hey guys, look at these dogs. Who wants to keep them?" Another one said, "Me! Bring them inside!" They brought Blueberry, Kodi, and Kirby into the van. They were attempting to check their collars right before police cars came behind the van. "Oh no!" said one of the group members. "The cops want us from our last incident! Floor it!" They drove away as fast as they could! The van's CD player was playing "Andrew W.K - It's Time To Party" The guys sang with the song, as the driver drove really dangerously to escape the cops. He drove the van on sidewalks, turned and passed red lights, and all sorts of madness, which IS SPARTA! The dogs had no idea what was going on in their entire lives!

That wasn't bad enough until the van's only route for escape was into the entrance of Cherry Creek Mall! They were driving in the mall, with many people getting scared, running away as fast as they can. "Did we lose them?" asked one of the van men. "This is the best day of my life!" said Kodi. "This is the WORST day of my life!" said Kirby and Blueberry simultaneously Blueberry barfed, and she tried to aim outside from the window. "Eww!" said Kodi and Kirby. "WHOA!" said the van driver. He made an extremely sharp turn, which caused the vehicle to tip over. The van men got pulled up by mall security guards and then they got arrested.

Balto's Warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 1134 hours, Friday July 25th, 2014

Balto was at his warehouse selling the even larger merchandice he's having made of him to be sold to everybody. Craig just a week ago thought to charge people to sleep over at the place to lower demands and increase profits. Balto now has a budget of $1,100,000. "We're there now!" said Ralph. Charlotte was also on stage, and she was watching the news on her phone. Balto got alerted by the sounds "Three dogs were kept hostage during this incident." He walked over and wanted to watch the article for curiosity, but he was absolutely shocked by what he sees. The pictures of the dogs were Kodi, and Kirby! He didn't recognize Blueberry though. "Oh no!" said Balto. "That's Kodi! Kirby! and his girlfriend!" said Dusty, while Ralph laughed also because Kirby has a date. "Where are they?!" asked Balto. He waited for the news reporter to continue.

"Today, the four suspects have been arrested," said the news reporter, "and the dogs have been sent to Denver Animal Shelter. They will be adopted anytime soon. Colorado Today News, Denver." "WHERE'S DENVER?" exclaimed Balto. "It's the capital of Colorado." replied Paul. "My son is there! And so is his friend! We need them!" said Balto. "I think you should make a speech on it then." said Andrew. Kerr turned on the microphone, and everybody paid attention. "Everybody! This is serious!" he announced, "Now look, my son and his friend is out there in Denver! And somebody is the only one who can bring them here! On a news article they were seen in a black truck that tipped over. They were sent to a dog pound, and I will need them to be brought here!" During the speech, Mike, who was there, got the cameraman to film Balto's speech and make another news article. Word now spread worldwide that Balto's son is at Denver.

In a rented car, Denver, Colorado, 1446 hours MDT, Friday July 25th, 2014

"Money Money Money!" said one of the passengers. "Mission accomplished boys!" said Bullpup, the driver. The people in the car were bank robbers who just robbed the Bank of Denver. One of the robbers, who from now we will call "thugs," named Ian, booted up his smartphone and he got the news article about Balto's son. "Guys! I think I know where we can go next!" he said. He showed the news article to his squad, and then one said, "Balto's son?" "We can deliver Balto's son to him in Canada, and he can pay us!" he said. "That's pointless." said a thug mate. "But..." said Ian, "We will break into his safe and take all of his money! Do you even know how much money he makes? PewDiePie times three!" "Hmm... I like this." said the thug driver, "I guess we can do this. I did want a trip to Canada."

Ian, tried to find out Balto's phone number, of course, Balto doesn't have a phone because he's a dog, but he found Craig's phone number, and then he called him. "Hello." said Ian. "Hello. Who is this?" asked Craig, on the line. "Can you put Balto on the line?" Ian asked. "I said who is this?" said Craig. "Oh, Me and my, er, _friends_ are in Denver, Colorado right now and we can deliver Balto's son to him." "Really?! I'll put him on the line immediately." said Craig, rushing out from the office to the stage where Balto is.

Balto's warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 1348 hours PDT/1448 hours MDT, Friday July 25th, 2014

"Balto!" called Craig, running to him. "There's somebody on the phone about your son!" he said. "Really! Let me hear!" he said, though he didn't feel that good because maybe this was about Kodi's funeral. "Hello?" said Balto, on the line. "Hello Balto." said Ian, cracking a smile. "My name is Ian. Me and my friends are in your son's city and we can deliver him to you." Balto gasped, then he said, "No way! You are?! His friends too?!" "All three of them. We will look for the next flight tomorrow. But we will want to be paid for this." said Ian. "I'll pay everything I ha-" Balto paused because if he gets rid of everything he has he can't go back to Nome! "Just bring him and his friends and we'll talk!" "Immediately, Mr. Balto. Thank you. Have a nice day, Eh?" said Ian.

He hung up. Ian's "friends" cheered, and then Ian looked for the next non-stop flight to Vancouver from Denver. "Guys!" said Ian. "I found a non-stop flight! It departs tomorrow at 17:00!" "Good. Now we have a day to pack, and to deliver our money to our offshore account." said his friend. "Let's go back to our motel!" said Ian. Ian is not the leader of his group, but for this job he does.

Tune in for what happens in Chapter 10!


	10. The Landline Trip

The thug's motel, Denver, Colorado, 1548 hours MDT, Saturday July 26th, 2014

"Come on guys!" said Bullpup, the leader of the thug group. The restroom door opened up, and a thug left. "Sorry I took so long." he said. "It's already 3:48, We're leaving at five!" said Bullpup. "Are we ready?" asked Ian, with his luggage packed to go to Vancouver. "Boarding passes?" he asked. "Check!" said everyone else. "Alright. Let's move! From there, we go to our headquarters in Seattle." announced Ian. They head out the building to their rented car outside to get them to Denver Animal Shelter, then to the airport.

Denver Animal Shelter, Denver, Colorado, 1604 hours MDT, Saturday July 26th, 2014

"So we're going to be picked up by humans again." said Kodi. "Yup. But I hope we're treated properly this time." said Blueberry. They were able to get the news that they were going to be picked up. "How are we going to get to my Dad?" asked Kodi. "Kodi, you imbecile, we're going in a bush-plane!" replied Kirby. "Silly humans. Bushplanes. They could just have many teams of dogs pull many humans around!" said Kodi.

In just two minutes, the thugs came into the building, and headed to the main desk. "Hey, lady," said Ian, in a rush, "Listen, we've got to pick up Balto's pups! We are authorized to do so!" "Alright. Immediately." said the lady. In a minute, Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry were brought to the boys. "Remember. Deliver them to Balto. Okay!" said the lady. "We promise!" said Bullpup. "Alright boys! Let's go!" said Ian, running with the dogs into their car. Like last time, the dogs sat in the back seats on the guys' laps. "Déjà vu!" said Kirby. Of course, the humans didn't understand the dogs talk. Right now, the dogs have no idea that the humans in the car with them are criminals. Bullpup, the driver, floored the gas pedal, but this time he was driving safely through the streets of Denver. "It's alright," said one of the thugs the dogs are laying on, "We're not going to harm you." of course the thug remembered what happened earlier.

Parking lot, Denver International Airport, Colorado, 1627 hours, Saturday July 26th, 2014

They drove their car into the parking lot, then the "shotgun" seater, Ian, left the car to run to one of those carts that carry luggage's on. Bullpup parked the car, and then everybody left from it. Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry came with leashes, so Bullpup had a plan on how to get to the terminal quickly. As the cart came in, everybody put their luggage's on it, and then sat on the cart to ride it. But the dogs were ahead, with their leashes held onto Bullpup's hands. "Mush! Mush!" he said. Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry were pulling the cart as though as if they're pulling the mail. "This is awesome!" said Kirby. "I'm glad THESE humans know that dogs are tough and reliable!" said Kodi. "So this is how it's like to be a sled dog? It's really interesting. I like it." said Blueberry, in her first time pulling a load.

They're currently reaching the terminals."Mush, doggies!" mushed Bullpup. "Over here! Here's Vancouver!" shouted Ian, as the dogs turn the cart. As they all made it to their first security checkpoint, that was when the fun ended. The thugs were told to place their pets in cages. So they did so, and now the cart is man-powered. The thugs still ran really fast to catch the plane about to depart in the next 20 minutes! On downhills they put weight on the cart to go without needing leg power! They passed through so many checkpoints, good thing they did not bring guns with them, otherwise they wouldn't have made it. The team was the last on their flight to be security checked. They continued on rapidly, and then they finally made it to the terminal end! Their flight was just minutes from departing when they entered!

In the airliner, Denver International Airport, Colorado, 1703 hours MDT, Saturday July 26th, 2014

"Oh my goodness we finally made it!" said Ian, panting, and panting, while he was looking for a seat. Kirby looked around at the cabin, and he was really shocked by what he sees. "Whoa, Kodi! This is a humongous bush-plane! Duke's was so small!" Even though the plane was a small A320, for the dogs from the late 20's, it was huge. "Does this mean that the humans no longer use dogs?" asked Kodi. Finally the human team sat down, and put the caged dogs under the seat in front of them. On the flight, also there was Canadian news reporter Anita Plumber. She had a cameraman filming while she announced, while on her seat ready for takeoff, "Greetings Canada! This is Anita Plumber here today, and it just so happens I'm on the same flight with the guys delivering Balto's son back to Vancouver! More news comes in after takeoff." she says.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare for takeoff." said the captain. The plane was already taxi-ed to the runway, and now they're taking off. "I've never been in a plane before!" said Kirby. "This is gonna be exciting!" said Blueberry. The plane went full takeoff speed, and the dogs were sent with a huge adrenaline rush! Then after about thirty seconds, the plane's nose raised into the air, and the shaking of the ground vanished after the rear landing gears left the ground. "Whoa! Dad was right! Flying is beautiful!" shouted Kodi, quietly only to Kirby and Blueberry, in cages beside him. "Awesome, boys! I'm having another good takeoff!" said Bullpup.

Will their flight make it? Find out in the next chapter!


	11. The Rollercoaster From Hell

In the airliner, above Wyoming, 1805 hours MDT/1705 hours PDT, Saturday July 26th, 2014

They were only 480 km into their 1792 km flight from Denver to Vancouver. The thugs had many people focused on them during the flight because all the passengers knew they were on a really special flight. Anita was already interviewing each of the thugs (who they didn't know were thugs.) "So, how's it like to deliver Balto's son to him?" "Uhh, pretty good." said Ian. "What made you do so?" she asked. "We had everything we needed to do so, and we thought we might, er, get... paid... for this." he said, cracking a grin. "I'm sure Balto will pay you when he finds out that you are the only guys able to do his request. Can you let us see the dogs?" she asked. "Yeah, ok." said Ian. They showed them in their cages. "Thanks for your interview, boys!" said Anita.

Vancouver International Airport, Vancouver, Canada, 1805 hours MDT/1705 hours PDT, Saturday July 26th, 2014

Balto and all his friends and fans were outside the waiting area for arriving passengers. "Uh, Balto?" asked Paul. "Yes, Paul?" asked Balto. "I still think we made it too early." Balto wielded the same stink-eye he made at Ralph in the 3rd film, but at Paul. "Or not!" said Paul, seeing his own reflection on Balto's eye. Paul looked up at a TV showing the same news program Anita was on, and Paul had to let Balto know what he was seeing. "Balto! It's the flight with your son!" "Really!" asked Balto, in excitement. "What are they in? Is that a plane? It's huge!" he said. Then the interview went onscreen, and the camera got to show Kodi, Ralph, and Blueberry, in their cages, en route to Vancouver. "Yes! Kodi and the others are finally coming!" Balto cheered, with Dusty and Ralph.

In the airliner, Above the Canadian border, 1836 hours PDT, Saturday July 26th, 2014

The captain of the plane was really busy in his important task of getting Kodi and the others safely to Balto and his friends. "Al?" he asked. "Yes?" replied Al, the first officer. "I'm gonna need to use the bathroom. Can you take control?" asked the captain. "I'm not sure, I'm going to be alone in the cockpit." said Al. The flight engineer was in the cabin to watch the thugs take care of Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry. The captain unbuckled and left the cockpit to enter the bathroom. The bathrooms in first class, which were the nearest ones to the cockpit were occupied, so the captain had to use the ones in the back of the plane.

In the cockpit, Al notices that the plane's nose is starting to droop downward. Al exclaimed. He pulled back on the yoke, but it's not doing anything! "What's wrong?!" he shouted. Just after the nose of the plane was at a 90 degree angle straight for the ground, he noticed the reason the yoke wasn't working was because the captain forgot to switch the flight controls to the co-pilot! Al immediately did so, and then he held on to the yoke with his bare hands, and chanted to himself, "I rely on God. I rely on God. I rely on God."

In the cabin, the noise level was ballistic. Everybody was screaming and shouting all the air in their own lungs! Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry were howling in terror too! After the huge droop downward of the plane, the gravity in the plane vanished. The passengers inside were falling to the ground the same speed the plane was. "Where's the gravity! How come I'm floating!" shouted Kirby. "Why do humans still use these planes?! They're dangerous and unreliable!" shouted Kodi.

The captain was too late into his bathroom break, so it was the thugs' jobs to swim to the cockpit. "Let's swim to the cockpit! We have three minutes before our 'missile' hits solid ground!" commanded Ian to his thugs. All of the thugs unbuckled, then they swam their way to the cockpit. In space it's not possible to swim, but in the vacuum airplane, it was because they still had pressurized air to push around. "Are those humans nuts?!" asked Blueberry. "No! They're going to save our lives!" chanted Kodi, in relief.

Vancouver International Airport, Vancouver, Canada, 1839 hours PDT, Saturday July 26th, 2014

"Oh no! How is this whole thing possible!" howled Ralph. Balto was sweating in anxiety about the plane. The news article was still on the screen to show what was going on in the flight. More airport patrons came to watch the news article behind Balto and see what was going on. "This is Anita Plumber and we are going through extreme turbulence right here!" Anita shouted, in order for the camera to pick it up with all the passengers screaming. "All of our gravity is gone and its most likely because the plane is at a steep downward angle!" she shouted. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." chanted Balto.

"But it just looks like the five people delivering Balto's pups are up to something!" shouted Anita, "They're swimming their way to the cockpit!" The passengers in the plane turned from a terrorized, loud screaming to an adreanaline, mild scream. Some were cheering, because help really is on the way. Even though Balto, Dusty, and Ralph were still scared, all the humans watching on the screen behind him were cheering and cheering for the thugs to achieve their goal. Paul knew that the thugs would do it, he felt twice the amount of excitement than he has when he saw a movie like this. He was cheering the loudest. "Go guys go! Go guys go!" shouted everybody but the dogs.

In the airliner, Above Tsawwassen, Canada, 1840 hours PDT, Saturday July 26th, 2014

All five of the thugs swam, and swam, pushed every single molecule of air their hands could push all the way behind them to reach the cockpit door. As they opened the door and made it inside, Anita followed them for a closer news article in the cockpit. "I rely on God. I rely on God." chanted Al. Ian reached for the captain's seat, then he switched the controls to go back to the pilot. None of the thugs knew how to fly a plane, they just knew the basics. Of course, the yoke does nothing because they're so steep enough to be controlled. Bullpup fires up the engines to maximum, but its still not doing anything.

"What's taking them so long!" shouted Kirby, still left in the cabin. In the cockpit, some of the thugs were scared, so they held onto Ian's arm. Ian decides to push on the flaps. He knew it was risky, but he had only about thirty seconds before crashdown! He mashes the flaps, and then the flaps elevate, and it jerks the plane upward! The gravity was from 0G to 2G! They now have double the force of gravity! Kirby, Kodi, and Blueberry's cages under some passenger's seats suddenly slide on the ground all the way to the back of the plane! Ian has so much weight suddenly being hung on his arms! "Release! RELEASE!" He screamed. Then the thugs released his arm and hit the rear cockpit wall brutally. Ian pushed on the yoke to aim the plane downward. It didn't seem to do much but as he continued, he was seeing progress.

In the airliner, Above Richmond, Canada, 1855 hours, Saturday July 26th, 2014

Finally, after Ian was able to control the plane to a straight angle, the gravity was restored back to 1G, and then everybody felt so much lighter from the previous gravity amount. "You did it Ian! You just need to land us!" cheered a thug. Anita plumber was also in the plane with her cameraman and then they broadcasted, "We have finally been restored back into control! All we need to do now is to land this crippled plane." she announced.

Vancouver International Airport, Vancouver, Canada, 1855 hours PDT, Saturday July 26th, 2014

Balto fainted in happiness. All the humans cheered and hi-fived each other. "I told you they'd make it! Now THIS is why we really did need to come early!" shouted Paul, in happiness to the unconscious Balto.

You guessed it, next chapter! Coming soon!


	12. Nuzzle Time

In Airplane, Above Richmond, Canada, 1909 hours, Saturday July 26th, 2014

After a bunch of cheering of all the passengers and the entire world after the courage the thugs have shown, the thugs were busy now landing the crippled plane onto the runway. Bullpup equipped the pilot's headsets to make contact with the airport. Ian kept the plane in a diving position to head to the nearest runway to the airport. After he passed the clouds, the city was in a huge rainstorm. "YVR to UA435! Come in UA435!" said the radio guy at the airport. "UA435! Reporting! We need an emergency landing immediately!" cried Bullpup on the mic. "Affirmative. We're clearing runway 12/30. Awaiting arrival." "Thank you!" said Bullpup. "Will we make it?" asked Ian. Ian saw the right runway dead ahead of him. He knew that there's no going back if he's going to land the crippled plane.

Ian pushed the yoke forward to aim the nose down. The rest of the thugs were looking for the landing gear to lower. "Where's the landing gear lever?" asked the thug. "Over here, you imbecile!" said another one, pushing the lever down. In the cabin was where all the noise of the landing gears being lowered was going to. "What's that loud sound?" asked Kodi. "I dunno!" said Blueberry, "What's taking us so long to land?" she asked.

The gears were finally down, and the plane can now land on the drizzly wet runway. "I rely on God, I rely on God," Al still chanted. He took no notice about the thugs landing the plane for him. "We should let the passengers prepare for emergency landing." said a thug. "Genius!" said Ian. Ian reached for the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, brace for impact! I repeat brace for impact!" All the passengers in the cabin were in their bracing positions. "What does that mean?" asked Kirby. The plane finally reached the surface of the wet runway, but they now need to stop the plane. "Guys! We need to stop the plane!" shouted Bullpup. He immediately minimized the thrust, and then Ian hit the brakes. The brakes were taking way too long. The rest of the thugs stomped on Ian's foot, the one that was on the brake pedal. "Ouch! Eee! Oow! Guys!" He yipped.

After about thirty seconds of stomping, the plane, had finally stopped. All the passengers were in five seconds of relief, then the entire cabin exploded in cheering and celebration! "Oh! We're saved!" exclaimed Kodi, "Those humans beat the tail off from that plane!" "They saved our lives!" exclaimed Kirby. "I thought I was going to join Mr. Howard!" said Blueberry.

Waiting room, Vancouver International Airport, Vancouver, Canada, 1919 hours, Saturday July 26th, 2014

On the live news article with Anita Plumber, the airport cameras were used to show the plane landing. When the plane finally stopped, Balto's crowd exploded into cheering! Balto fainted in relief. All of Balto's band and crowd did a huge group hug and cheered and danced. "They did it!" Exclaimed Paul.

In the airplane, Vancouver International Airport, Vancouver, Canada, 1919 hours, Saturday July 26th, 2014

The cockpit thugs cheered and did a big group hug for their courage they showed that day. They opened the cockpit door into the cabin, and all the passengers and flight attendants left their seats to celebrate for the thugs. "We did it." said Ian, with his eyes lost in the crowd, "We're heroes." "Let's go get Balto's son." said Bullpup. "Agreed." said Ian. A few of the passengers carried the three dogs in their cages from their seat to the thugs.

Vancouver International Airport, Vancouver, Canada, 1926 hours, Saturday July 26th, 2014

After the taxiing of the plane to the terminal, all the passengers made it out, and the thugs made it out of the plane with Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry on the passenger's arms, carrying them into the air, where they deserve to be lifted up. The passengers carrying the thugs walked in slow motion, like soldiers that just blew something up, or heroes that just finished a task. The passengers got their baggage, then all the passengers and the thugs went through the arrival customs.

Just the second when the thugs made it out of the doors to the waiting room where Balto, his band, Dusty, and Ralph were waiting patiently for him, Kodi, in his cage yelled, "Dad!" Balto immediately woke up, and he was shocked to finally see his son! "Fire away!" said Bullpup, opening the cages of the dogs. "Kodi!" shouted Balto, in human. All three of the dogs ran as fast as they can to their long-gone friends. Kodi ran to his father and gave him a big nuzzle, Kirby ran to Dusty and Ralph and gave them nuzzles. The crowd all said "Aw." Blueberry came after Kodi to have a nuzzle with Balto (because she knows that this is the only time that she can.) "Balto!" she said, nuzzling him after Kodi went to nuzzle Dusty and Ralph. Balto found it pretty odd to have some dog he doesn't know come to nuzzle him. "Hello. Nice to meet you, who are you?" asked Balto to Blueberry. "You can call me Blueberry. I'm your biggest fan!" she replied. "Are you like Kirby's girlfriend or something?" he asked. "Yeah..." she said.

"Well if it ain't Kodiak the Zodiac!" said Ralph, while nuzzling Kodi. "Be quiet Ralph!" chuckled Kodi. Kodi looked at Dusty and he stood like a statue for seconds in relief. Dusty was still skinny, she was still young, and best of all, no pups. "Uh, Kodi? What's wrong?" she asked. "Uh, nothing. Sorry, It's just that; I'm glad to finally get back to you." he replied. "Me too! I was so worried about you! We didn't know you were here until we saw you in the news!" she said. "Hey Kirby, who's your friend there?" asked Ralph. "Oh, this is Blueberry." said Kirby.

When Kirby saw Dusty, he made a grin at Kodi, and then decided to spill the beans about really why Kodi stood stoic for a few seconds. "Hi Dusty." he said, very casually. "Uh, what is it Kirby?" asked Dusty. "The real reason Kodiak here," said Kirby, grinning, while holding one of his legs around Kodi's neck, "stood staring at you was because he had a bad dream that you had pups with Ralph." Ralph and Dusty were shocked to the maximum. That was the most disturbing thing they've ever heard. _"WHAT?!" _they barked. Ralph puked. They got interrupted by Balto's band, who came in to greet all of the newest family members. "Everybody, this is Kodi, my son" said Balto. Kodi sticked his toungue like how a dog usually does so. "This is his friend, Kirby," Balto said, "and this is Kirby's girlfriend, Blueberry." Then everybody came in to give the new dogs pats on the head and body. "Come on, team. Let's get in the Hummer." said Balto. "What's a 'Hummer?'" asked Kodi. "It's our automobile." said Balto.

In Balto's Hummer, Vancouver, Canada, 1956 hours, Saturday July 26th, 2014

The Hummer was really crowded with bodies. The band members were in, and the dogs were on their laps. "So, Kodi, tell us about your dream!" said Balto, in human. "Dad! No!" said Kodi. The humans of course can only understand Balto. "Yeah Kodi, tell us about your dream!" said Charlotte. "Balto! You do not want to hear!" barked Ralph in disgust. "It's none of your business Balto!" barked Dusty. "True." said Kodi. "Alright! If you don't want to tell us. said Balto." The thugs rented a car and were following Balto's Hummer to his warehouse to do what they came for, to steal the money.

Tune in for chapter 13 to find out what happens after!


	13. Obtaination

Balto's warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 1023 hours, Sunday July 27th, 2014

In the crammed warehouse office, everyone was glad to have everyone ready and accounted for. "Wow! This is where you live? Balto?" asked Blueberry, looking around. "Yes. We will sped the next few days here before we go back to Nome." replied Balto (in dog). "We're going back to Nome?" asked Kodi. "We most certainly are! You haven't heard about why we are here an all?" asked Balto. "No. How would you know?" asked Kirby. "You see, we have been time traveled into this time because," said Ralph, "Because why?" asked Kirby. "because we need to make a group of aliens enough money to rebuild their planet." finished Ralph. "Why my dad? and how does he make money?" asked Kodi. "Because your dad is the only one who can talk to humans," said Dusty, "and he makes money by like selling merchandise, performing, and charging people to sleep in the warehouse." "Wow!" said Blueberry.

The band grabbed chairs and arranged a circle. "Alright, guys." said Craig, "Now that we have the equal amount of humans and dogs, we can finally decide who will adopt who!" "Ooh!" said the humans. "I didn't expect this to come." said Kirby. "I really wonder who I'm gonna get!" said Dusty, all excited. All the dogs felt like they were in a puppy box going to be adopted, but by people they already know. "I put each of the dogs' names in this hat, and we're going to reveal which ones we get." he said.

The hat was passed around the circle, and the team revealed their papers counter clockwise. Charlotte was first. "Alright, I've got... Ralph!" Ralph grew happy, wielding his tongue, and then he jumped on her lap. "Take it easy now, you're huge!" she said. Paul was second. "I've got... Dusty!" Dusty raised her Rave Face, sticking her tongue, and she jumped into Paul's lap. "He-he! Good girl!" he said, patting her. Andrew was third. "I've got... Kodi!" Kodi made his tongued smile and jumped on his lap, and licked him in the face. "Jeez, Boy!" said Andrew. Kerr was fourth. "I have... Blueberry!" Blueberry walked up to him and sat on his lap. Of course she knew that Mr. Howard will forever be her owner. "Good girl." he said. Craig was last. "It looks like I have Kirby!" Kirby jumped up with his tongued smile and landed on his lap. "Good boy, Kirby." he said.

Balto was left in the center of the circle unadopted. Craig said, "And us all will take extra care of our mascot, Balto!" Balto did feel happy for his "pups" to have some owners for themselves. He didn't need one himself because he already has everybody. "Hey, guys, how about we go sell some of my merchandise!" said Balto, in human. Everyone agreed. They left the office, and went into the huge "hangar" area to where the big convention is. "Check me out guys!" said Balto, in dog, "I have a T-shirt! Toilet paper! Key chains! and even a stuffed me!" he took one of his plush Baltos made by a third party company. "Aren't I cute?" he asked. "For a wolf, you are." said Kirby. "I think you look adorable." said Blueberry, not just about his plush, but about the real him too. "Aw. Thanks, Blueberry." he said, only taking it about his plush.

Euburne Park, Vancouver, Canada, 1242 hours, Sunday July 27th, 2014

Ian, the hero of not just Vancouver, but the entire world, was making his speech to all his fans and passengers who are honouring him for his courage during his treacherous task of landing the crippled plane carrying Kodi and the others back to Balto. So many people were taking pictures and video was also taken. "Let me just say," announced Ian, "That was the most thrilling hour of my entire life. I just saw the captain walk to the restroom all the way at the back of the plane, then the plane jerked downward, and then all of our gravity was gone, and so were the passengers minds." the crowd laughed at that humorous point.

He continued, "Screaming was everywhere, but me and my friends had to swim our way to the cockpit. When we made it, I sat in the captain's seat, but we didn't know what to do! We punched the flaps and the plane went yanking all the way into the sky! Gravity was doubled now, and my friend 'Bullpup' was hanging from my arms! He was super heavy! I screamed, 'Release! RELEASE!' Then he release and I pushed hard on the yoke-" He got interrupted by his thug gang coming up to get him. "Sorry, everybody, but it looks like us and Ian have to go right now." announced Bullpup on Ian's microphone. The crowd mourned. The thugs ran away and they went into their rented car to a motel nearby Balto's warehouse.

Heading to Balto's Warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 0216 hours, Monday July 28th, 2014

In the car was the thug gang, ready to make their move. "Alright everybody, this is the moment we've been waiting for!" announced Bullpup. "I have the floor plan to his warehouse. We equip our night vision goggles, get in through this vent, find where Balto's friends are sleeping, inject anesthesia dope into them, find any safe carrying money, lock-pick it, grab the money, then get out of there."

The car was parked behind the warehouse, then the thugs departed. "There's the vent!" whispered Bullpup. The thugs made it to it, and then they removed the cover. It was about three metres off from the ground. "A little boost?" asked Bullpup. They boosted themselves up and crawled through the vent as quietly as possible to find where the unknown sleeping location is. "Night vision." whispered Bullpup. The team raised their goggles. The office was right to their right as they crawled. It was visible through a few bars opened. "There it is!" whispered one of the thugs. "Good eye! open the cover." whispered Bullpup.

The thug opened the cover, and all of them made it to the ground. They wielded their anesthesia injectors. They injected the loudest snoring sleepers, and Balto. Ian looked around and there was a mildly glowing safe at the desk close to the band's computer. "Is this the safe?" he whispered. "Let's lock-pick it." whispered Bullpup. One of the thugs picked the lock of the safe. Inside were the one million dollars that Balto needed to get back to Nome with. "Victory! Thank you Ian!" whispered and snickered the thugs. "Let's blow this joint." whispered Bullpup. The thugs have successfully left the building without being seen or noticed.

Will Balto make it back to Nome? Keep reading!


	14. Bad News

*Balto's dream sequence*

In the usual flat ice world shown in Balto 2, time not applicable.

This dream takes place BEFORE Balto knew his money was stolen. Balto was running, through the ice world, this time with his dog and human friends behind him, their safe carrying their money was about a kilometer away in front of them, then a huge ice wall comes up and barricades their way to the safe. Balto just notices a silhouette of a man with a raven on his shoulder come with a pickaxe and break a piece of the ice to make their way through. Then after that, the safe was guarded by a huge pack of wolves. Balto shrieked and ran away.

*Dream Sequence ends*

Balto's Warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 1245 hours, Monday July 28th, 2014

"Whoa!" said Balto. The band got extra sleep after they got injected by the anesthesia dope. The others woke up also at the such late time. "Wow." yawned Craig. All of the others yawned and woke up. "What is it, Balto?" asked Charlotte. "I haven't had one of those dreams where there was a raven or wolf pack in a LONG TIME!" said Balto, kind of missing those dreams. "That's what you dream about?" asked Kerr. "Yeah why don't you?" asked Balto. "Because its weird! I mean, different." replied Kerr. "Let's go and talk to our fans again!" announced Balto. "Agreed!" said the others. They made no attempt to find out if their money was still there.

Balto's Warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 1628 hours, Monday July 28th, 2014

Balto was just talking to his convention and taking interviews from his fans, until Craig came, out from the office with a very stressed look on his face. "What is it, Craig?" asked Balto. Craig whispered into his ear, "Something terrible has happened." "What?!" asked Balto. "Follow me..." whimpered Craig. The dogs and band-mates followed Craig. Kerr locked the door behind him. Craig showed the band what's in their unsafe safe. "I'm so sorry, doggies." whispered Craig. He started to weep. "Our money!" said Ralph. Balto stood stoic with that same face he made when Steele's sled team took off to get the Antitoxin. He was breathing heavily and he only looked at the inside of the empty safe in front of him.

The other dogs started to weep. Their owners gave each of their dogs teary hugs. "I don't know what to say, Ralph." sobbed Charlotte. "Sorry, Dusty. You can at least stay with us. We all love youse." sobbed Paul. "Oh Blueberry, oh wait, you're not from Nome." said Kerr. Blueberry wasn't that sad. She was kind of glad that she can now stay with Balto forever in 2014. "Alright. I WANT TO KNOW WHO STOLE THE MONEY!" yelled Paul, standing up, releasing from Dusty. "Calm down, Paul." said Andrew. "I do not think that people can get away with sin! We shall strike with vengeance!" he announced. "No Paul! It's too dangerous! You've just gotta let it go!" said Charlotte. "I agree with Paul! We must get our money back!" announced Balto.

Craig was on his phone, because phones can shift your mood a little, and he got a mysterious friend request from some chick named "Lois." he then accepted it, knowing this could easily be somebody suspicious. He immediately got an incoming call from it. "Be quiet guys, I have a call." he said to his weeping team. After craig accepted the call, he was speechless when he saw the 2nd person's video.

"Khello, comrade!" said the man. This man wasn't just an ordinary man. He was President Frinchfres, Russian president. "What?!" exclaimed Craig. "Sorry man, I'm just calling to know why you had to cancel Balto's speech? You looked so upset and I wanted to know why." said the president. "A-are... you- P-p-p-resident... Fr-fr-ench Fries?!" asked Craig, anxiously, he was shivering, with his phone in his twitching hands. The humans and Blueberry got immediately alerted. All their eyes faced Craig. "Ya. May I talk with Mr. Balto, please?" asked the president. "In fact, let me bring this call onto the big screen." he said. He turned on the computer, turned the monitor the opposite direction so the band can see, then he activated Airplay to show the call on the computer screen.

"Mr. Balto. Why you so sad?" asked the president. "Who are you?!" shouted Balto. He had some suspicion that it was this man who stole his money. "I'm President Frinchfres. President of Russia. I'm here to ask you what's wrong." said the president. "Are you sure you're really the president? Why would you be using Civilian Instant messaging services?!" asked Paul, also suspicious. "It's the only way to reach you. When I'm done, I delete my account and make a new one." "Oh." said Craig. "Do you have our money?!" growled Balto. "Balto," said Paul, "He's President French Fries! He's the nicest president in the world! Why would he steal your money?" "Is that problem? No money?" asked the president. "Yeah." said Balto, lowering his anger. "I'm so sorry! I really wish I can help you und its the reason why I'm calling you right na-n." "What are you gonna do?" asked Andrew.

A few knocks went on the office door. "Hello," mourned a dreadful Ian. "Is that Ian?" asked Kerr. "Bring him in!" called Paul. He did think him and his band could interrogate Ian. Kerr opened the door and let Ian in. He looked dreadful. Balto was all ready to growl and make his attack at him, but he noticed on his shoulder was a raven. The same one shown in his dream. He later got what that dream meant to him. He calmed down and raised his eyebrows. "I don't know why this bird, keeps resting on my shoulder. I'm sorry if my 'friends' stole all of your money." mourned Ian. "Give it back!" shouted Paul. "Paul! Calm down I know what he's here for!" said Balto. "Who dis?" asked the president. "Is that President French Fries?!" asked a speechless Ian. "Ya." replied the president. "Everybody, you know me, I'm Ian, the pilot of the thugs who saved your son's life and then stole your money. I'm now here for redemption." said Ian. Balto knew he was going to. "Guys, I had a dream that all of us were walking on a flat ice field, then a big ice wall barricaded us from our money, then a mysterious man with a raven on his shoulder came to break the wall." announced Balto.

"Whoa. How did you dream that?" asked Ian. "So you're going to help them get their money back?" asked the President. "Yes. Can you help us?" asked Ian. "For plan B, yes. But we should stick with Plan A first. We should call the police." he said. "Genius!" said Craig. "Kerr!" shouted Craig, "Dial 9-1-1 tell them we're Balto's band and we have our money stolen!" "And we have the exact location of where they're keeping it." said Ian. "Really? You'd better start talking, und fast!" said the president. "Alright, whenever we finish a heist, we head to our hideout in Stanwood Washington." "and where is that?" asked Andrew. "We hide underneath a Laundromat called 'Cool Cleaners.'" replied Ian. "9-1-1, how may I help you?" asked the 9-1-1 operator on Kerr's phone.

"Yes. I'm Kerr, from Balto's band," said Kerr. "M-hm," said the operator, "And we have our money stolen." he said. "Oh. Do you have any information on who it could be?" she asked. "Yes. One of the former heist squad is informing us about it." said Kerr. He handed the phone to Ian. "Hi. My name is Ian." said Ian "M-hm," she said. "I know exactly where they're keeping the money. It's underneath a Laundromat called 'Cool Cleaners' in Stanwood, Washington." said Ian. "Alright. I'm informing the Stanwood Police Department immediately." she said. "Thank you." he replied. "Have a nice day." she replied. She hung up.

"So?" asked the president. "They're sending units down to the laundromat." said Ian. Everybody in the office cheered, and high-fived each other. "Oops! I forgot to tell the operator that they were heavily armed!" "Oh no!" said Paul.

It went on the news about what happened, then the police charged into the building. They ended up getting blown up to Maritimes by the heavily armed thugs.

Balto's Warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 1886 hours, Monday July 28th, 2014

Hours later, bad news came in through Craig's phone. "Guys!" announced Craig. "The police units failed! They died!" "Oh no!" said everybody. The president was not on the line anymore because he hung up hours ago. "What about the President's plan B?" asked Balto. "Genius! I like your thinking!" said Craig. He gave another call to "Lois" who was really the Russian president. "Khello?" asked the president. "Mr. President!" said Craig, in relief. "Ya, I heard about the bad news too. Looks like it's time for plan B." "That's what I called for." said Craig. "Alright everybody. Here's my plan. To get the money back is super dangerous, like a holiday in my country, the only way we'd make it is if we have an informant like Ian." announced the president on the monitor screen. "So what are you going to do?" asked the curious Balto.

"I'll send in a Spetsnaz squad into your AO." announced the president. "What?! No way! You wouldn't call the military for just civilians!" said Paul. "You make a good point, kiddo." said the president, "I will not spend my money on civilians, but Balto here, is like my pet. I watch him all the time and I really wanted to visit him. But I can't because the American government has been trying to assassinate me ever since. I was too lucky to avoid them. I won't send the entire army, of course, so I'm just sending a squad. They'll come in a KA-60 Kasatka Transport Helicopter. They'll come with a supply drop with weapons and everything. But you must remember, be nice to your squad, and do this mission quietly. You will die like a dog if you do it loud like those cops," He noticed Balto, "No offense." "I had the exact thing said to me." said Balto.

"Alright comrades!" announced the president, "I'm going to send in Klyk squad to help you and deliver you into the U.S. They will be sent into a boat from Kamchatsky military base. Once they make it 300 km close to Vancouver, the chopper will take off and then pick all of you up. They won't be here until a few days. On Friday August 2nd, at 2000 hours, meet at Deer Lake, Burnaby. You should see the squad at any angle of the lake. Come fast, we cannot afford to be seen by anybody." "Roger!" said Balto. "Goodbye, little doggie. God willing, boat will make it through. Good luck." said the president.

Tune in for next chapter to what happens next!


	15. Blind birds-eyes

Balto's Warehouse, Vancouver, Canada, 1316 hours, Tuesday July 29th, 2014

"Alright, team." said Ian, "I will plan the mission and all of youse will follow me. So here's the plan," he sketched the floor plan to the basement section of the laundromat. The entire band was around him, in the small office paying close attention to the plan. He announced quietly, "The entrance is right here. The only way in is through a cellar door. That's the danger zone. We have to go in through a vent on the roof. The only way up there is by chopper, or we're going to have to give everybody boosts. It will be a slight fall as we get in. Usually the team meets in a small hiding room. We will use the vent this way to get in there and then we let all of the dogs attack them. After that, I'll get the money, and we get the heck out of there! Is anyone up for it?" The entire squad said "Yes." "So now we wait until the Spetsnaz squad comes. " he finished.

Deer Lake Park, Burnaby, Canada, 2212 hours, Friday August 1st, 2014

Kerr parked the Hummer in the parking lot of the park. "Is that the chopper?" asked Andrew, pointing at a mysterious helicopter shaped silhouette at the other side of the lake. "Yes, good eyes, Andrew," said Craig, "We have to get there fast, we're twelve minutes late already. Just drive the Hummer around the shore of the lake. Kerr, burn rubber." Kerr drove all the way on the sandy beach of the lake to the chopper. He parked the truck a few metres away from the chopper, then the team dismounted from the truck. They walked over to the Spetsnaz chopper. "You boys are fourteen minutes late, get in the chopper." said Eduard. "So you're the Spetsnaz squad?" asked Paul. "Da." said the squad members, wielding their badges. "Good." he said, "Uh, guys... I don't know if I really can cross the border with you guys." said Paul. The team was pretty sad to have to leave a friend behind. "I have to go see my parents. I've been away from home for a long time. So this is a goodbye to everyone." said Paul.

"Goodbye, Andrew." said Paul, giving Andrew a hug. "GG, Paul." replied Andrew. "Goodbye, Kerr." said Paul, giving him a hug. "Goodbye, Paul." replied Kerr. "Goodbye, Charlotte." said Paul, giving her a hug. "Farewell, Paul." replied Charlotte. "Goodbye Craig," said Paul, giving him a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Paul." Craig replied. "Goodbye, Ian" said Paul, giving Ian a hug. "Bye, wish me luck." replied Ian. Paul went to move onto the dogs. "Goodbye, Kodi." said Paul, giving him a hug. Kodi nuzzled him back. "Goodbye, Kirby." said Paul, giving him a hug. Kirby nuzzled him back. "Goodbye, Blueberry." said Paul, giving her a hug. She nuzzled him back. "Goodbye, Ralph." said Paul, giving him a hug. Ralph nuzzled him back. "Goodbye, Dusty." said Paul, giving her a hug. She nuzzled him back, then licked him on the cheek. "And finally, goodbye Balto." said Paul, giving him a hug. Balto nuzzled him back and said, "I wish you can stay with us. But as they say, everything flies." "And so will you." replied Paul.

Everybody but Paul mounted on the helicopter and then the helicopter started its engines. "Paul!" called Kerr. Kerr handed Paul the keys to the Hummer. "Drive the Hummer back to the city." said Kerr. "Really?" asked Paul, "Aren't I too young?" "This will be only one night. Use it wisely." said Kerr, with his hand over Paul's shoulder. Paul took the keys from Kerr's hand, then he walked away to the Hummer. "Okie-Dokie! Take care now, you hear! _Dos Vidania!_" called Paul, getting in the Hummer, ready to drive away. As he drove for the first time around the lake back to the parking lot and then back to the warehouse, he cheered, "Woo! Woohoo!" "We'd better take off," said Eduard, "Before he crashes into something." The others laughed. Eduard and Dzhon sticked their index finger in the sky and spinned it around like they're helicopter blades. That was the take off signal. The chopper then took off from the ground, and started its trip.

In the KA-60 helicopter, Above Vancouver, Canada, 2215 hours, Friday August 1st, 2014

Nobody expected it to be so crowded inside the chopper. Six humans and six dogs were sardine-packed into the cargo area of the chopper. To make matters worse, there was the supply crate right in the middle of the chopper. Everybody had to stay around it. The doors were shut, so nobody goes flying out. "Tartar sauce, Balto!" said Ralph, "I need to pee!" Balto looked at him with the same stink-eye Balto made at him during the mail race. "Or not!" replied Ralph, seeing his reflection on Balto's eye. Eduard, the anglophone of his Spetsnaz trio, decided to introduce to Balto's band about themselves. "So I haven't introduced myself yet." said Eduard. "My name is Eduard Fartovyy, I'm the only one in this squad who speaks English." Eduard pointed to his squad-mates in the cockpit of the helicopter. "This here is Max Karzina, our pilot, and this here is Dzhon Smith, our commander." (Dzhon is pronounced like "John.")

"Nice to meet youse, everybody." said Balto. Max and Dzhon waved back. "So, Mr. Balto, do you want to learn Russian?" asked Eduard, patting on Balto's head. "Uh, no thanks, uh, _niet, spacibo_." said Balto, only knowing a few Russian words. "Come on, it's really easy, no? You just said 'No, thank you' I can teach you some more, yeh? If you learn Russian, President Frinchfrez will flip! So many Russians will love you, No?" said Eduard. "Uh, ok, just a few words then." replied Balto. "Alright, say '_Привет Россия, я Балто_.'" "Uh... _'Privet ruscia ya Balto.'_ Did I do good?" "Very good. Just start off your speeches with that. It means 'Hello, Russia. I'm Balto.'" replied Eduard. "Interesting." replied Balto. "Balto, I need to pee." said Eduard. Balto looked at him with the same stink-eye he made at Ralph. "Or not!" replied Eduard, seeing his reflection on Balto's eye. Balto just seconds later found out his own legs were shaking. "Uh, guys, I've gotta pee." said Balto, "Females! Look away!" The crew opened the chopper door really narrowly for Ralph, Eduard, then Balto to pee through.

Max and Dzhon thought it would be funny to do another chopper stunt. They both snickered to each other in Russian, then Max yanked the joystick to the left, sending the chopper in a 360 degree spin! The Spetsnaz trio cheered and laughed. "What the heck was that for?" asked Balto. "Ekh! He was pulling your leg... LITERALLY!" he laughed and with Max and Dzhon. Dzhon was in the cockpit and he wielded a few cans of Russian _"__Калашников"_ soda. _"__сода?" _[Soda?] he asked, Everybody but Balto and Dusty nodded their heads. Balto and Dusty shook their heads.

In the KA-60 helicopter, Above Pacific Ocean, Near Washington, 2237 hours, Friday August 1st, 2014

Most of the chopper passengers were extremely full from the soda's "fulling." They were lying down, eyes shut, and soda stains all over their mouths and snouts. Max, the pilot manages to still fly the plane with almost shut eyes and only half of his brain running. Dusty was one of the only passengers who didn't drink the soda. She was tired and sleepy though. She looked around and she imagined Paul's ghost, flying outside in their Hummer, but flying, saying "I'm glad you didn't drink soda, I don't either. I don't drink booze either Trust me, Drinking booze is not good at all. It's expensive, it tastes gross, and worst, its bad for you." he then drove down back to the earth and disappeared. Dusty locked her eyes on Balto, who also didn't drink. Immediately, the amazing memories she had with him flashed before her eyes, Including the best day of her life and the day Kodi survived his dangerous flight.

She decided to walk up to him. "Hey, Dusty." said Balto. "Hi, Balto. I would like to thank you for the amazing adventure we had together." she said. "No, thank YOU! I never would've had such an amazing adventure without you." he replied. "Really?" asked Dusty. "Nope." said Balto, grinning. "Well I think so. Oh, Balto, in case we do not make it back to Nome, I want you to be my adoptive father." she replied. Balto narrowed his eyes. "I do not know how to answer to that." whispered Balto. Deep inside, he really needed to go back to Nome. He missed Jenna more than anything he ever did during this entire trip. "Well, of course I want to go back to Nome too, I miss all of my other friends there, I also miss Mr. Simpson." said Dusty, noticing Balto forcing himself that he's going back to Nome.

Max's exotic drunkenness experience finally went to a halt. He woke up, he was going to wake up Dzhon, beside him. _"__Проснись, Джон,__"_ [Wake up, Dzhon,] said Max. _"__А? Мы живы!__"_ [Huh? We're alive!] replied Dzhon. _"__Конечно! __Мы недалеко от города. Давайте просыпаться наших пассажиров.__"_ [Of course! We're not far from the city. Let's wake up our passengers.] said Max. Max thought it would be funny to wake everybody up by turning off the helicopter engines, then letting the chopper fall, then restart the chopper before it hits the ground. He did so.

The falling chopper immediately woke up all of the passengers. "Whoa!" yelled Craig. "What's going on!" yelled Balto. They were falling and falling, the ground was coming close. At just ten metres from the ground, Max restarted the engines, and gave the chopper back its lift. "Sorry, guys." said Eduard, "My friends just like doing that." "That's the last time ANYBODY is drinking Russian soda!" scolded Balto to everyone surrounding him, all regretting what they've done, though it wasn't their faults.

In the KA-60 helicopter, Stanwood, Washington, 2241 hours, Friday August 1st, 2014

The chopper crew found their target location, but they're now looking for a landing zone. Luckily, They've found a moderately large grass field near the laundromat that sits at the corner of 265th St. NW and Lindstorm Rd. "We're landing, comrades!" said Eduard. The chopper hit the grass ground smoothly, then Max shut off the engines and everybody dismounted. "That was a very strange ride!" said Andrew. "You think?" replied Charlotte. "Alright everybody, I know my way around here, follow me," said Ian. "Hold on!" said Eduard, "Let's open the supply crate!" In the supply crate were three AK-12 rifles, extra magazines, A PKM GPMG, two Grach pistols, and enough thermal vision goggles for everyone, including the dogs. They headed East to Lindstorm Rd. where Cool Cleaners stands.

Tune in for the final chapter!


	16. Trust

Lindstorm Rd. Stanwood, Washington, 2243 hours, Friday August 1st, 2014

Balto and his team of dogs and humans were all suited up and armed. Seven humans, six dogs, prepared for the challenge. "Alright everybody, the laundromat is not far from here." whispered Ian. "We cannot afford to be seen by any of the humans." whispered Eduard. "Car!" whispered Ian. All of the team members proned on the ground, not moving a muscle, as the car passes by. "Did it see us?" asked Craig. "Doesn't look like it." whispered Ian, "Let's cross now!" They crossed over Lindstorm Rd, then they made it to the parking lot of the laundromat.

Cool Cleaners Laundromat, Stanwood, Washington, 2244 hours, Friday August 1st, 2014

They went to the right side of the entrance where they had to make it to the roof to infiltrate through the vent. "Alright guys, we can climb up the fire escape." whispered Ian. They clumb up the fire escape which led them to the second floor of the building. To get to the roof, they had to climb on the balcony railing. Ian went first. "Push me up." he whispered to Max, under him pushing him up while next to the very narrow railing. "Good, I've got everyone." said Ian. Ian was able to hoist each of his teammates up to the roof. "There's the vent." he whispered, pointing to a vent on the roof. They crawled to it, then Max got out a Philips screwdriver to open the vent and infiltrate. "Good job." whispered Ian, "Everyone, I hope you like falling while not making a complete sound." Balto and his team groaned. "Everybody, thermal vision on!" whispered Ian. Each of the "troops" equipped their thermal vision goggles. "Okay, furriest and lightest go first." whispered Craig. "This is for you, Jenna." said Balto, in dog, before he jumps into the vent. "This is for you, Mr. Howard." said Blueberry. Balto and his dog friends went first with their nine lives advantage. Of course cats have nine lives, but Balto and his dogs landed on their paws nicely. "Get in." whispered Andrew. "Do not make a sound. The vent is a good noise conductor." whispered Ian.

All the humans finally made it inside the vent. "Alright, we should now go down and down all the way into the basement." he whispered. They crawled in the vent as quietly as possible. They fell down a few vent "floors" and then they finally made it to the room in the basement where Ian's old thug gang was. "There they are." whispered Ian, "Dzhon, kill the lights." Dzhon wielded his pistol, and shot the lights in the small room Bullpup and his team were playing cards in. "What happened! What happened to the lights?!" shouted Bullpup. "Now!" whispered Ian, pushing the dogs out from the vent. The dogs sprung out from the vent and attacked their criminals. "HELP!" shouted one of the thugs, getting ripped apart. Only Balto and his dogs were able to see because they had thermal vision on. "Where is the money?!" called Balto. "Balto! I'm innocent! I'm the owner of this business! I do not know what you're talking about!" said Bullpup. "I hear you, Bull-pup!" called Ian, from the vent. "Ian! You traitor!" shouted one of the thugs.

The thugs were now weakened from being bit and scratched by their theft victims. "Guys, the money should be in the other big room out the door!" commanded Ian to his dogs. "I'm going down to go help them!" said Craig. "I really thought it was pointless to bring us here!" said Charlotte. Balto opened the door and his mood shifted. He now was looking through every nook and cranny for the money. His friends followed. "Over here!" called Ian, pointing the direction the safe the thugs kept the money in, ready to ship it to their offshore account. "Is it still in here!" he asked, panting and sweating to open the safe. Planks, one of the thugs who was barely able to walk after so much biting, crawled and grabbed one of his 9mm pistols, and shot Ian twice in the upper arm! Ian Wilhelm Screamed. "IAN!" shouted the human Band. "How is it to betray your own race?" asked Bullpup, to Ian. Ian was badly injured from just those shots. "Oh no! Ian!" shouted Balto, breathing heavily. He jumped to him, with his paws on his chest as though as he's ready to perform CPR.

"What's the combination?" asked Kerr, with his hand on the lock. "Let's just shoot the darn thing open!" said Eduard. "Agreed." said Kerr. _"__Макс, Огонь!__" _[Max, Fire!] commanded Dzhon. Max fired his PKM and was able to shoot the hinges of the safe off. Planks attempted to shoot his pistol again at Max, but he was out of ammo. "Blast!" exclaimed Planks. The had its door removed from it. "There it is! Our money!" said Andrew, in relief. Craig ran to the safe and started to stuff his shirt with the dollar bills. "Just take the safe with us!" said Charlotte. "That sounds better." said Craig. He put the bills from his shirt back into the safe, got the safe door and placed it onto the safe. "Burn rubber!" commanded Balto. "What about Ian?!" exclaimed Kerr. "Ralph, Kirby, carry him!" commanded Craig. Ralph and Kirby made it to Ian's injured body to carry him up on their backs. "Burn rubber!" commanded Eduard. They ran their way out from the basement, and all the secret cellars disguising the basement. They made it to the laundromat's main floor and left the building through it. "We've made it!" shouted Balto, when they left the main entrance. _"__Вернитесь к вертолету!__" _[Get back to the chopper!] commanded Dzhon.

Bullpup, still in the small room in their "cellar" basement, got his iPhone out from his smashed pocket to call Alec, his helicopter pilot. His phone was smashed ot pieces. "Somebody call Alec!" he commanded. Planks crawled to his walkie-talkie and then said, "Planks to Alec, Planks to Alec! Do you copy?" Alec was in his MD 500 Defender scout helicopter in a garage nearby the laundromat. "Yes, Planks, I hear you loud and clear." said Alec. Planks said, "We've been invaded by Balto-" Alec gasped. Planks continued, "and him and his friends and Ian stole our money!" "Ian is on their side?!" asked Alec anxiously. "Take off first, question second!" commanded Bullpup to Alec. "Roger!" reported Alec. He started up his helicopter, then took off from the garage, and then into the night sky.

In the KA-60 Helicopter, Lindstorm Rd. Stanwood, Washington, 2249 hours, Friday August 1st, 2014

"Get in the chopper, we're going back to Vancouver!" commanded Eduard. All of the dogs and humans piled up in the helicopter. Ralph lay Ian into the empty supply crate they left in the chopper. "Don't worry, Ian, we'll make it out safely." said Balto. Max ran back into the pilot spot, fastened his seat-belts, then he started up the helicopter engines to maximum! Craig shut the chopper doors before the chopper took off into the sky.

Alec in his "Littlebird" just took off at the same time, and immediately in one of his directions was Balto's chopper. "I see a transport helicopter." reported Alec. "It could be them! They're being aided by Russian soldiers!" reported Bullpup through the walkie-talkie. Alec flew his chopper up to Balto's. In Balto's chopper, Craig looked behind him and saw a "Littlebird" coming for him! "Guys!" he exclaimed, "There's a Littlebird out in the sky! It's armed!" "Should I shoot it?" reported Alec. "Negative," reported Bullpup, "In the chopper is the money we need back!" "So how am I supposed to get it then?" reported Alec. "Soften the chopper." reported Bullpup, "Shoot the back tail of the chopper. Down the helicopter, Do not _destroy_." "Roger that!" reported Alec. His "Littlebird" was armed with two miniguns. He shot down the tail from Balto's chopper. "We've been hit!" shouted Kerr. "We're going down!" shouted Eduard. The chopper started to spin around in the sky before it is going to hit the ground. "Brace for impact!" shouted Charlotte.

In Balto's chopper it was ballistic with screaming and howling. This was the moment everyone thought they were going to die! Tears filled up in everybody's eyes, everybody started to weep. "Jenna! I love you!" shouted Balto, with his voice and nose thick with tears. Everyone in the cargo area of the chopper held hands, bracing themselves. In just time, a flying saucer came in. It electrocuted Alec's chopper, then a large green beam came from the center of the saucer, and was aimed for Balto's chopper. The chopper disappeared.

Inside the UFO, Above Stanwood, Washington, 2251 hours, Friday August 1st, 2014

The same saucer which abducted Balto and his friends came to rescue them from their doom. Everyone and the damaged chopper was now in the circular UFO room. The chopper and everyone inside has been shrunk to a size where they'd be able to fit in the saucer. The same aliens from the beginning walked over to the chopper remains. Balto and all of his dog and human friends left the chopper, wielding their bedroom faces. "You've saved our lives." said Balto. "Are these guys-?" asked Craig about the aliens. "We are extraterrestrial beings. We needed Balto with his talking ability to make us one million dollars. He now successfully did so, and now the money will be used to rebuild our war torn planet." said the alien commander. All the earthlings said "Ooh." "I'd like to thank you, Mr. Balto. For your courage and hard work. You will now get your reward." said the alien commander.

"Will I get to go back to Nome?" asked Ralph. "Yes. In fact, anyone who was currently abducted by us will now have the power to go back and forth from Nome 1928 to Vancouver 2014." said one of the aliens "How will we do that?" asked Blueberry. The alien commander held his hand onto the arm of the alien next to him. "If one of youse are holding onto someone's arm or leg you hold it for three seconds, then-" Poof! The two aliens disappeared. In a couple seconds later, they re-appeared. "You will automatically be transported between worlds." finished the alien. "Wow!" said everyone. "I've repaired the time circuits. Now there should not be any tangent issues." said one of the aliens at his computer. "We'll have Ian healed." said an alien nurse. "We'll transport you humans back to Vancouver, and we'll transport you dogs to Nome." said the alien commander. Poof! the terrestrials disappeared from the extraterrestrial saucer.

Outside Nome, Alaska, 0615 hours, Thursday August 2nd, 1928

The sun started to rise, when each of the dogs were back to raise their bedroom faces to their native land. "Holy crow!" said Kodi. "Nome! Nome sweet Nome!" cheered Dusty, wielding a Rave Face. "This is Nome? Interesting." said Blueberry, now in the past world she never has been in before. "I'm gonna wrap myself around Jenna when I get back to her!" cheered Balto. "Uh, guys," said Kirby, "We still have to explain to everyone why we were gone. Trust me, they'll ask." "We can just tell them about us going into Vancouver in the future!" said Kodi. "Oh no!" said Balto, "If we tell them so, Nome will turn into a ghost town!" "Exactly." said Kirby. "How about you tell them that Kodi here, got missing, and then we looked all over for him and we were taken prisoners by a huge wolf pack." said Ralph. "How did we meet Blueberry then?" asked Kirby. "She was also kept prisoner by the wolf pack." said Ralph. "That's a ridiculous story!" said Kodi. "Okay, how about, we say we were washed into the ocean?" said Blueberry.

They spent the rising morning talking about that before they finally made their agreement.

THE END.


End file.
